Ric Auré : Affaire 8 : Le pêché de chair
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Huitième affaire de Ric Auré. Ils sont enfin tous réunis. La petite famille l'est ... mais voilà, Ric est maintenant entouré de cinq jolies et jeunes demoiselles à moitié pokémon. Tout cela est problématique, très problématique ... et s'il ne résistait plus ? Et il semblerait que ... quelqu'un ait un sombre dessein pour lui.
1. Chapitre 1 : De l'amour pour cinq

**Chapitre 1 : De l'amour pour cinq**

« Hmmm … Qu'est-ce que … »

_Ah oui. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en suis encore étonné ? Je regarde mon torse nu alors que je me dis que ce n'est pas vraiment une tenue. Mais bon, c'est bien comme ça que je suis depuis ces dernières semaines et je ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Je regarde sous la couette et oui, je suis bien complètement nu, pour ne pas changer._

« Ric ? Tu es déjà debout ? »

« Dors encore, il est bien trop tôt pour que tu réveilles. » _dis-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je l'entends marmonner de plaisir alors que je me lève. Je pense que je suis le premier debout visiblement, je n'entends pas les autres._

_Je me dirige vers la cuisine, ayant passé quand même un bas avant de me servir un café. Je suis encore tout engourdi de la nuit d'hier. Il faut dire que malgré les apparences, elle est … vivace, très vivace, mais active aussi._

« Oh ? Tu es déjà là ? Je pensais être la première, à l'aurore, comme le soleil. »

_Un petit rire se fait entendre et je me retourne pour apercevoir une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus. Elle s'approche de moi avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres, je me laisse faire sans aucun problème._

« Disons que malgré le fait que je sois épuisé, je tiens quand même à avoir des heures de réveil convenables. Je préfère la laisser dormir là. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu bruyante mais … elle t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Nous t'aimons toutes et tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Je le sais … Je le sais, Dyamia. Et puis, j'ai accepté cela, non ? Pas jalouse ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, j'accepte pleinement de te partager avec les autres. Et puis bon, je ne voudrai pas qu'elles soient déçues, hein ? »

« Sûrement … Tu veux un peu de café ? Par contre, porter uniquement l'une de mes chemises comme tenue, c'est un peu … indécent. »

_C'est vrai que la Pyrax humanisée n'est pas très recouverte et qu'elle a justement ouvert quelques boutons de la chemise. Et donc, on peut apercevoir une bonne partie de sa poitrine. Chose qui n'échappe pas à mon regard mais au sien aussi._

« Ohla, vilain polisson, tu couches avec une femme et tu en étudies une autre ? »

« Je … Désolé, Dyamia, c'est juste que c'est difficile à ignorer. Pardonne-moi. »

_Elle éclate de rire avant de bien signaler que ce n'est pas grave le moins du monde. Il lui en faut plus pour l'offusquer et puis bon, en un sens, ça ne change rien puisqu'je l'ai déjà vue bon nombre de fois … et sans rien pour la recouvrir._

« Mon corps est fait pour être vu de toute façon, Ric. Et puis, je … »

« Déjà debout tous les deux ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas ton tour, Dyamia. » _dit une voix, coupant la parole à la Pyrax. Séphyria est là, mettant une main devant sa bouche. Elle porte juste une nuisette bleue qui lui va plus que bien. Elle vient m'embrasser à son tour, je lui tends une tasse qu'elle refuse._

« C'est vrai, j'oublie que tu ne supportes qu'à moitié le café, désolé. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Hier, vous avez quand même fait beaucoup de bruit, tu t'en rends compte ? Et comme Calsydia s'y est mise à son tour de son côté, murmurant que demain, donc aujourd'hui, ça serait son tour … Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait là ? »

« Même si elle est timide, il faut croire qu'elle est … très expressive. Désolé. »

_Je cherche à m'excuser mais bon, le mal est fait. Enfin … Le bien, dans ce cas précis. Je remarque qu'une seule personne n'est pas encore debout._

« Elle dort encore Céra ? »

« Ça peut être une plante, ça ne change pas qu'elle n'est pas du matin. »

« Je vais aller la réveiller puis après, je vais réveiller la belle dragonne. »

_Les deux femmes me sourient avant que je ne m'éloigne d'elles. Je me dirige vers une chambre, toquant brièvement avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Voilà que j'ai affaire à une jolie Fragilady qui n'est recouverte par rien du tout. Visiblement, être naturiste pour elle, cela semble être naturel. Néanmoins, je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres, des lianes venant m'enserrer aussitôt._

« Ah non, Céra. Ce n'est pas le moment, désolé … Mais il est l'heure de se réveiller. »

« Seulement si j'en ai un second. »

_Je soupire et l'embrasse vite fait alors qu'elle me libère. Je dois maintenant me diriger vers la demoiselle du jour. Je retourne dans ma chambre, m'approchant d'une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux de même couleur. La beauté et la noblesse d'une dragonne … et pourtant, couchée dans ce lit, elle semble si frêle et fragile._

_Mais bon … Elle est ainsi et pas autrement. Je m'approche d'elle et vient l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Les yeux violets s'ouvrent pour me regarder alors que la jeune femme rougit faiblement. Je murmure :_

« Aller, petite marmotte, c'est l'heure d'aller debout. »

« Je … Je crois que je ferai bien de prendre une douche, Ric. Je suis toute en sueur … à cause d'hier. » _bredouille-t-elle en rougissant._

« Je confirme cela … D'ailleurs, les autres aussi. »

_Elle est encore plus rouge maintenant alors que je rigole un peu. Il faut dire qu'il est simple de l'embarrasser. Mais je trouve ça charmant et mignon en un sens. Ah … Hahaha … Vraiment très mignon même. Je la laisse partir vers la salle de bain alors que je regarde le lit. Hier soir, c'était Tritani. Aujourd'hui, ça sera Calsidya. D'ailleurs, je remarque que j'ai oublié d'aller la réveiller. Mais je sais ce qui m'attend si j'y vais. Je la connais à force._

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, j'accepterai ça … »

_Mais avoir couché avec Dyamia m'a ouvert l'esprit. J'ai décidé de les aimer toutes … Même si cela est impur, même si cela est dégueulasse aux yeux de tous et de toutes, ça ne fait rien. J'aime les cinq femmes, les unes autant que les autres. Je ne veux pas faire de différences, loin de là. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus maintenant. C'est ainsi et pas autrement._


	2. Chapitre 2 : La vie de tous les jours

**Chapitre 2 : La vie de tous les jours**

« Quand même … Je me demande si l'appartement est assez grand pour nous tous. »

« Tu as cinq femmes rien que pour toi, heureusement, tu as trois chambres. Deux, deux et deux, c'est largement suffisant, Ric. »

_Séphyria me fait cette remarque en souriant alors que j'hoche la tête. C'est vrai … Mon seul souci est que j'aime une femme uniquement le soir. Bien entendu, je suis apte à les aimer toutes … mais pas en même temps ! Il ne faut pas exagérer ! _

« J'ai quand même un peu de décence ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles et à qui est-ce que tu parles, Ric ? » _demande Calsidya, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle sait que c'est son soir._

« Oh à rien, ni personne. Ne t'en fait donc pas sur ce point, Calsidya. »

_Justement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en fait. Puis bon, je sais parfaitement que malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Momartik, elle est vraiment … bouillante comme femme. Ah oui … Et pas qu'un peu d'après mes souvenirs des quelques soirs avec elle._

« Je me disais, si nous allions nous promener aujourd'hui ? »

« Une promenade avec toi ? Je suis d'accord à 100% ! » _s'écrit Calsydia dans un grand sourire alors que je pousse un soupir amusé. Bien entendu qu'elle est d'accord avec moi._

« Tout le monde est invité, hein ? Pas seulement toi. »

_La voilà qui fait une petite mine boudeuse avant de sourire. Je sais qu'elle avait parfaitement compris au départ mon message. Voilà tout … Mais bon, mieux vaut prendre ses précautions et en être sûr bien entendu. On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre exactement, loin de là. Même si … Depuis mon retour, tout est vraiment tranquille, à mon grand étonnement._

« Il faut donc se préparer non ? Aller, toutes dans la salle de bain ! »

_Céra est la première à prendre la parole. Et aussi la première à partir vers la salle de bains. De toute façon, à cinq, elles auraient beaucoup de mal à rentrer dedans toutes ensemble. Je ne dois pas rire de la situation car ce n'est pas amusant mais bon … Quand même, en un sens, c'est plaisant, très plaisant de voir ce qui se passe._

_Enfin, j'aimerai penser de la sorte mais je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça. Je m'installe sur le canapé et je vois Séphyria qui arrive pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle se colle contre mon torse alors que je la prends contre moi, murmurant faiblement :_

« Tu vas bien, Séphyria ? Est-ce que tout ça te convient ? »

« Tu as aimé Dyamia … ma grande sœur … Et d'autres femmes … Je pense que je peux passer outre, ne t'inquiètes donc pas à ce sujet, d'accord ? » _me dit-elle pour bien me montrer que ça ne la dérange pas le moins du monde. J'aimerai vraiment penser comme elle._

« Je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde et je suis sûr de mon choix. C'est plus le regard des autres qui me gêne dans tout ça. »

« Le regard des autres ? Mais en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? Reste toi-même, Ric. »

« Je veux bien mais bon … Je sais que mes amis ne me jugeront pas sur ce point mais les autres ? Regarde donc quand je vais sortir avec vous … »

« Et ? Tu seras entouré par cinq magnifiques femmes. Je pense plus à de la jalousie qu'à autre chose de leurs parts. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela change ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop … Peut-être devrais-je quitter le pays et aller dans l'un de ceux qui acceptent le fait qu'un homme ait plusieurs femmes ? »

« Si tu parles de ceux où les femmes sont traitées comme des pokémons, il en est hors de question. Je refuse, Ric ! C'est compris ? » _me coupe-t-elle sèchement alors que je déglutis. Le message est parfaitement passé._

_Je ferai mieux de me taire et puis bon, moi avec mes idées absurdes. Je veux juste qu'elles soient toutes heureuses même si j'ai dû alors coucher avec elles. Je ne regrette rien de ce côté, loin de là même._

« Alors ? Tu es plus soulagé maintenant, Ric ? »

« Bien plus, Séphyria. Tu devrais aller dans la salle de bain non ? Ou alors, elles ne te laisseront plus d'eau chaude. Je pense que c'est mieux et … »

_Elle m'empêche de continuer à parler alors qu'elle est en train de m'embrasser longuement. Puis après quelques secondes, elle se retire, murmurant en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres :_

« De toute façon, je resterais la première, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importe celles qui passeront après, moi, je sais que j'aurai une place bien spéciale. »

« Tu es quand même un petit peu jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un petit peu, peut-être. »

_Mais elle se lève et me laisse alors seul. Je sais parfaitement que la situation peut être oppressante pour moi mais bon, je m'y fais. Et Séphyria n'est pas si jalouse que ça. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ah … Je ferme les yeux, plongeant dans un léger sommeil en attendant qu'elles se préparent toutes. Je crois que … Aaaaah._

« Ric, Ric … Aller, debout. »

« Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? » _marmonne-je alors en ouvrant faiblement mes yeux, regardant devant moi. Ah ! Elles sont toutes prêtes et ravissantes. Mais bon, je sais ce que l'on va faire aujourd'hui. Je me lève, signalant que je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage alors que je les contemple brièvement. Elles sont quand même magnifiques ces cinq femmes. Magnifiques et si différentes chacune. J'ai vraiment … de la chance._

« Voilà, je suis prêt, mesdemoiselles. Nous pouvons y aller ! »

_J'aimerai bien prendre le bras de deux des cinq femmes mais bon, pas de jalouse alors je ne fais rien du tout. En fait, le pire, c'est qu'elles forment un cercle autour de moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des gardes du corps. Je crois que beaucoup seraient jaloux de savoir ça… Enfin bon, lorsque nous sortons, je reprends la parole :_

« Direction le centre-ville. Même si je sens que je vais faire une bêtise, nous devons aller acheter des vêtements pour vous toutes. Heureusement qu'à force d'économiser, j'ai normalement de quoi tenir … mais bon, pas trop de folies non plus, hein ? »  
><em><br>Céra fait éclater sa joie, semblant apprécier plus que la normale le shopping tandis que Dyamia sourit. C'est vrai qu'à la Triafa, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Mais bon, maintenant, avec elles, il était sûr de pouvoir les combler._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les plus belles des femmes

**Chapitre 3 : Les plus belles des femmes**

« Ric ! Ric ! Regarde-moi ce kimono ! »

_Je me tourne vers Calsidya qui est en admiration devant un kimono couleur bleu ciel mais avec des petites fleurs blanches dessus. L'obi est de couleur vert pomme mais le tout est harmonieux et magnifique à observer._

« C'est vrai qu'il t'irait très bien. Tu le veux ? Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel, je tiens à le rappeler. Alors, sans faire de folie, tu peux quand même l'obtenir. »

« Je pourrai même le porter ce soir … Je veux bien, Ric. »

« Les filles, si vous voulez bien m'attendre ? Ou alors, vous pouvez venir avec nous, il faudra qu'elle l'essaye, je pense, vite fait, avant d'aller l'acheter. »

_Les femmes hochent la tête positivement alors que je me dirige avec Calsidya à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il n'y pas trop de monde, tant mieux … Surtout que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi et les femmes qui m'accompagnent. Bien entendu, les femmes et les hommes-pokémons sont devenus un peu plus communs mais autant … Ca peut être étonnant. Et puis, je ne veux pas que l'on s'imagine des choses à mon sujet._

« Ric, je vais aller l'essayer, d'accord ? Séphyria, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir si elle me convient ou non. »

« D'accord, d'accord. J'arrive. Je regarderai le tout plus tard. » _dit la femme aux cheveux bleus avant de s'éloigner avec Calsydia._

« Et vous ? Les filles ? Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? »

« Pas encore, pas encore, j'aime bien les robes à fleurs ! » _dit Céra dans un grand sourire alors que Tritani ne dit rien du tour, ne faisant qu'observer quelques vêtements tout en les touchant du doigt. Je m'approche d'elle, murmurant :_

« Alors, Tritani ? Rien qui t'intéresse ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop … Je … Tous ces vêtements sont bien jolis, vraiment … »

« Alors, tu sais quoi, sans faire de folies, essayes de prendre ce qui te plaît. Et ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, d'accord ? Comme je n'utilisais rien depuis des mois voire même plus, j'ai une somme quand même considérable. Et puis, entre nous … Vous avez aussi travaillé donc vous avez aussi de l'argent. »

« D'accord mais … Je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre, je t'avoue. »

« C'est pour ça que je te trouves toujours aussi mignonne. Malgré que tu sois une dragonne, tu es bien plus timide que la majorité des femmes. Comme quoi, la noblesse n'est pas égale à la prétention, loin de là. »

_Je l'embrasse sur la joue, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets rougissant violemment en baissant la tête, observant maintenant un habit avec attention. Puis soudainement, une femme aux cheveux blancs me saute sur le dos, murmurant dans mon oreille :_

« Alors, on drague une petite dragonne en oubliant son amour d'antan ? »

« Dyamia … Tu ne serais quand même pas jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Chacune d'entre nous est jalouse … mais ne t'en fait pas, on ne va pas se battre pour un homme. On préfère se le partager. C'est comme ça que ça marche les pokémons, même humanisés. Un seul dresseur pour plusieurs pokémons. Je te montrerai plusieurs tenues, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, d'accord ? »

« Seulement si tu m'expliqueras ce que c'est par rapport à ta couleur de cheveux. »

« Oh ça … C'est un secret de femmes. On verra ça au moment venu, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord … Mais je veux bien t'en dire un, Dyamia. Je comptes pas m'arrêter maintenant pour la Triafa. Je n'ai pas encore prévenu les autres et je ne sais pas ce qu'elles en pensent mais … Je vais essayer de trouver où ils sont et les arrêter définitivement. Avec leurs projets assez fous, je suis sûr que je peux les stopper pour toujours. »

« Je te préfère comme ça, mon petit Ric. Enfin, mon grand Ric, tu as grandi depuis tout ce temps hein ? Et ne t'en fais pas, je pense que tout le monde t'accompagnera sans aucun problème. Nous sommes tous unis, n'est-ce pas ? Et puisque tu m'as dit ça, je veux bien t'expliquer … Enfin, le moment venu pour nous deux … Mes cheveux noirs et mes yeux rubis, disons que tu es le seul à pouvoir les provoquer réellement. »

« Ah bon ? C'est étrange mais je notes ça … »

_Je note ça dans ma tête avant de l'accompagner pour voir ce qu'elle veut comme vêtement. Il y a du choix, beaucoup de choix. Mais à voir si tout cela lui plaira ou pas. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois penser mais qu'importe …_

_La Triafa, j'ai un moyen de la combattre. Je peux y arriver. Pourtant, je me sens anxieux. J'ai toujours du mal à oublier Lania. Elle me manque, elle était enjouée … et avec Emairon, je pensais vraiment que ça marcherait entre eux deux. Et Loïc … Ah … Je ne dois pas penser à les tuer, juste à les livrer à la justice._

_Oui … C'est mieux. J'ai fait mon deuil de Lania. Je me demande quand même à quoi est-ce qu'elle aurait ressemblé en tant qu'humaine. Je ne sais pas … Mais quand je vois Dyamia, Tritani et les autres, je ne peux pas penser à autre chose. Elle aurait mérité d'être humaine, comme Emairon mais bon … Ce n'est plus possible._

« Ric ? Mais tu pleures ? »

« Hein ? Non … Une poussière dans l'œil. Mais toi ? Comment va Calsydia ? »

« Le kimono lui va tellement bien que ça en est indécent. Vraiment … Malgré sa poitrine, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » _dit Séphyria qui est revenue vers moi alors que je passe une main sur mes yeux. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher._

_Je dois être prêt au pire. Non … Il n'y aura pas de pire. Quand je vois les mines enjouées des cinq femmes que je côtoie tous les jours, je ne peux pas imaginer le pire. Je suis heureux, elles sont heureuses. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devrait déconner ?_

… … … _Je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchis mais je ne veux ça se termine. Je vois Calsidya qui s'approche de moi avec le kimono, souriante et enjouée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi. Céra s'écrie, appelant mon nom car elle a trouvé une robe qui lui convenait. Oui, je dois continuer pour ces cinq femmes._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sur qui compter

**Chapitre 4 : Sur qui compter**

« Bisous mon petit Ric. »

_Calsidya m'embrasse longuement, nue comme un ver dans le lit alors qu'elle me sourit ensuite tendrement. Elle sait que j'apprécie grandement ses baisers et semble ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. J'hoche la tête en souriant en même temps._

« Il faut que l'on se lève, aujourd'hui, nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire. Je vais devoir prévenir tout le monde au sujet de la Triafa. »

« On ne peut pas rester encore trente minutes au lit, Ric ? S'il te plaît. »

« Non non. Tu as assez profité cette nuit, je crois, non ? »

_Elle rigole tendrement alors qu'elle se met assise, sa poitrine mise à nue pour le plaisir de mes yeux. Ah … Quand même pour une Momartik, je me rappellerai toujours à quel point elle est chaleureuse comme femme._

« Tu vois ? Tu veux rester avec moi. Ton corps le dit, Ric ! »

« Mais j'ai encore assez de sang dans le cerveau pour lui dire que non. Je vais sous la douche. Tu peux toujours ve … »

_Elle n'attend même pas que je finisse ma phrase pour se lever et me prendre par la main pour m'emmener aussitôt dans la salle de bain. Moi et mes idées, je m'applaudis des fois devant tant … de bêtises. Je pousse un profond soupir amusé alors que je suis emmené de force dans la salle de bain._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin une bonne demi-heure, je suis propre et frais. Ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain, je ne peux pas en parler. Et j'espère que Calsidya fera de même envers les autres femmes-pokémons. Enfin, généralement, elles en discutent quelques fois même si je n'aime pas être le sujet de conversation surtout sur ce point._

« Une simple question de décence quoi. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ric ? »

_Je remarque qu'à force de penser, je parle à voix haute dans la cuisine, les cinq femmes autour de moi. Je murmure que ce n'est pas bien important avant de reprendre :_

« Je comptes aller voir Alphonse et Casior cette après-midi. Pour leur prévenir de ce que je compte faire pour la Triafa. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Ah que si ! Je veux bien venir ! Pour sûr ! »

« Et moi donc ! » _répond Dyamia après Céra. Bon ben, c'est décidé, tout le monde vient … Comme d'habitude. Je crois qu'il va falloir envisager l'achat d'une nouvelle voiture. Heureusement, le commissariat n'est pas si loin que ça et donc, on peut y aller à pied. Même si dans le fond, je ne suis plus vraiment policier, loin de là._

_Dans le commissariat, j'ai le droit aux salutations habituelles. Bien entendu, Casior n'est pas là, il ne faut pas rêver. En tant que président de Fronse, il ne peut pas rester dans un tel endroit. Néanmoins, je connais son numéro de téléphone. Mais pour l'heure, je recherche Alphonse et on me signale qu'il est parti en patrouille._

« Bon, je pense que je vais l'appeler. Merci encore. »

_Je prends mon portable et compose son numéro. J'attends quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décroche, visiblement heureux de m'entendre. A côté de lui, j'entends la voix de Roubé. Tiens donc, en patrouille ? Mon œil ! Je lui explique la situation et il s'exclame aussitôt :_

« Hors de question de nous mettre de côté cette fois-ci, c'est compris ?! »

« Je m'en doutais, Alphonse, je m'en doutais. »

« Alors, tu me tiens au courant et pas d'embrouilles, compris ? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ce point. Je vais appeler notre cher président. »

« Comme tu veux, salues-le de ma part. »

_Je coupe la conversation tout en terminant l'appel. Bon, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop occupé. Nous sommes quoi ? En milieu d'après-midi ? Quel jour ? Jeudi ? Je peux espérer ne pas le déranger. Enfin, j'espère surtout déjà qu'il acceptera ma demande. Second appel alors que les femmes discutent entre elles._

« Tiens donc, Ric Auré. Cela faisait longtemps ton appel. »

« Président Casior. Je voulais éviter de déranger celui qui dirige notre pays. Enfin sauf maintenant car c'est urgent. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Alors, que se passes-t-il exactement ? »

« Je peux lui parler, Ric ? » _me demande Dyamia alors que je suis surpris. Quoi ? Mais c'est important et … HEY ! Elle me prend le téléphone des mains avant de s'éloigner avec. Vraiment ! Je ne la savais pas aussi malpolie !_

_Mais je la laisse faire, la voyant hocher la tête et parler à voix haute plusieurs fois. Elle a quelques informations sur la Triafa ? Non elle, m'en aurait quand même parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Mais après quelques minutes, elle me tend le téléphone._

« Casior ? Désolé, je … »

« J'ai raccroché, Ric mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai tout préparé. Normalement avec tout ça, Casior devrait trouver rapidement des informations à ce sujet. »

« … … … Et si tu nous mettais au courant, Dyamia ? »

« Les femmes ont leurs secrets. Ne t'en fait pas, je pense que d'ici une semaine au grand maximum, tu auras ce que tu veux obtenir. Et oui, je te rappelle que j'ai des oreilles et donc que toutes ces années où je fus enfermée à la Triafa ne sont pas là pour rien. »

« … … … Je n'aime pas vraiment les grands secrets, tu le sais bien. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Ce soir, peut-être … Je verrai. »

_Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Elle ne me dira rien tant que je ne recevrai pas le coup de fil. Enfin, elle va « marchander » cela et je me dis que j'ai intérêt à être efficace ce soir. Enfin, même si ce n'est pas le cas, j'arriverai à obtenir les informations que je veux. Dyamia me regarde avec un petit sourire._

« On dirait que tu es motivé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Car je suis sûr de te faire plier, Dyamia. Ca sera bien simple. »

_Elle émet un petit éclat de rire alors que je me demande quoi faire de ma journée. Pourquoi ne pas travailler ? Par contre, six personnes dans une voiture de patrouille, ça ne va pas être possible. Ah … Bon, je vais devoir m'occuper._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Secret éventé

**Chapitre 5 : Secret éventé**

« Dyamia, alors ? On est le lendemain donc je veux que tu me révèles tout. »

« Hmmm ? Par rapport à quoi ? » _me demande la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs couchée dans le lit, dans la tenue qu'elle portait à sa naissance._

« Ne fait pas l'idiote. Tu sais parfaitement que … »

« Oh … Tu aurais donc fait ça à dessein ? Pour obtenir quelque chose de moi ? »

_Elle fait une petite mine déçue alors que je me jette sur elle, commençant à embrasser sa poitrine et les petites pointes arrogantes de chair qui s'y trouvent. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sais qu'elle est parfaitement excitée, l'une de mes mains se glissant vers son entrejambe. Pourtant, je ne fais qu'un simple mouvement avant de dire :_

« Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne continuerais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? »

« Grrrr ! Me prendre par les sentiments ? Tu sais parfaitement que moi aussi, je peux m'occuper de toi à ma manière ! »

_Elle bouge l'un de ses pieds et commence à … Oooooh … Je retire aussitôt ma main et recule, ne souriant pas le moins du monde. Je murmure :_

« Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus, je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là. »

« Oh … Tu ne serais quand même pas en train de bouder, Ric, non ? »

_Je ne lui réponds pas alors qu'elle vient m'enlacer par derrière, plaçant ses bras autour de mon cou avant de venir me mordiller l'oreille. Elle me chuchote :_

« Je sais où se trouve la base de la Triafa … Pas sa localisation exacte mais les environs. J'ai donné ces informations pour qu'ils puissent faire des recherches. »

« Alors, où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? »

« Hmmm … Ca commence par un S. Plus nous continuerons ce que tu as voulu commencer ce matin, plus tu auras de lettres. »

_Elle est joueuse, tellement joueuse. Je me retourne et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, mêlant ma langue avec la sienne alors qu'elle a le regard rieur. Je parcoure son corps de mes mains alors qu'elle sent que je suis passablement excité. Cette femme … Cette femme qui se trouve dans mes bras est tout simplement désirable. Elle me met dans un tel état à chaque fois que je me demande comment est-ce possible. Alors que je commence déjà un mouvement de va-et-vient, elle m'arrête, murmurant :_

« Doucement, Ric … Doucement … Je veux plus avoir l'impression que tu m'aimes … plutôt que le fait que tu veuilles te vider les bourses. »

« Oh … Je suis vraiment désolé. » _bredouille-je, un peu confus._

_Je suis bien moins rapide mais elle me retient par les jambes, mon sexe en elle. Elle murmure qu'elle blaguait à moitié. Je peux quand même prendre un bon rythme et l'aimer … Les minutes s'écoulent sous nos gémissements respectifs puis après deux à trois moments où nos corps fusionnent ensemble, je suis finalement écroulé sur elle._

« Tu vois, Ric ? Tu peux facilement obtenir ce que tu veux quand tu es comme ça. »

« Je n'ai … pas envie de me prostituer de la sorte. » _réplique-je, engloutissant la pointe de chair qui est devant mes yeux, venant la suçoter._

« Quel gros bébé que voilà … Mais bon, ce qui est dit est dit … Cette base se trouve en Samilie. Voilà tout, mon grand ! »

« Samilie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils iraient … »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle me force à continuer ce que j'avais commencé. Elle semble apprécier que je joue de la sorte avec sa poitrine. Pendant que je suçote son téton, elle continue._

« Imagine donc un seul instant, Ric. Pourquoi est-ce que la Triafa se rendrait dans une zone aussi pauvre et abandonnée de tous ? Tout simplement car nul ne s'en douterait. »

_Elle marque un point … et pas un petit … Elle a entièrement raison. Ca semble plus que logique finalement. J'hoche la tête mais mordille légèrement le bout de chair dans la bouche, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir._

« C'est pourquoi la Triafa se trouve là-bas et se permet alors de continuer son œuvre … D'ailleurs, c'est de là-bas aussi que se trouve leur projet d'aller dans l'espace. »

_Dans l'espace ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre exactement cela … Mais est-ce vrai ? Enfin, elle ne ment pas. Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé à jouer avec son téton, me voilà à nouveau excité. Je suis vraiment irrécupérable … Vraiment …_

« Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire hein ? Je pensais que tu étais épuisé mais visiblement, tu t'es bien moqué de moi mon petit homme … Comme quoi … »

« Encore ? Mais je vais finir par être à sec, Dyamia. »

« Pas d'excuse. Tu as lancé les hostilités, tu assumes maintenant, Ric ! »

_Bon, ce n'est pas un vrai problème. En fait, le seul souci résiderait plutôt dans le fait qu'à force, on va finir par réveiller les autres femmes. Enfin ,je ne crois pas que cela dérange Dyamia ou les autres._

« Aller, hop, hop … Ric. Maintenant, c'est à moi de bien attendrir … la viande. »

_La viande ? HEY ! Je ne suis pas un morceau d'Ecremeuh moi ! Mais je comprends … Après le petit traitement que je lui ai fait, elle veut me rendre la pareille. Je reste assis sur le lit pendant qu'elle s'occupe divinement bien de moi. Ah ! Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir retrouvée ! Vraiment plus qu'heureux même !_

_Finalement, quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous nous retrouvons tous réunis autour d'une table, Alphonse et Roubé avec nous, il est temps de préparer le terrain. Enfin, préparer le terrain, raconter plutôt ce que Dyamia m'a dit._

« Bref, nous allons devoir nous rendre en Samilie ! »

« Est-ce que l'on doit prendre de la crème contre les coups de soleil et des maillots de bain ou non ? » _demanda Calsidya dans un grand sourire._

« Pour toi, ça risque d'être nécessaire à cause de la forte chaleur. Et nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser, je tiens à le signaler. Après en avoir terminé, pourquoi pas ? »

« Pfff … Tu n'es pas drôle, tu le sais ? »

_Je le sais parfaitement mais la situation est sérieuse, plus que sérieuse. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être drôle inutilement dans ce genre de cas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais après, c'est vrai que … Je m'imagine bien mes femmes en maillot de bain … Brrr ! Pas le moment j'ai dit ! Contrôlons mes pulsions ! Je crois que j'ai eu assez de ça cette matinée ! Dyamia est en train de me sourire, comme si elle lisait mes pensées._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une nuit ensemble

**Chapitre 6 : Une nuit ensemble**

« Ric ! Ferme les yeux ! »

_Je m'exécute alors que je pousse aussi un soupir. Je n'arrive pas à croire ça … Quand même … Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté que l'on prenne un hôtel près de la plage ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ça ? Enfin, en Samilie, tout n'est pas si pauvre, bien entendu._

« Je crois que tu peux les rouvrir, Ric. »

_Je m'exécute une nouvelle fois jusqu'à faire face … à cinq merveilleuses créatures. Enfin … Bon … Je ne devrai pas trop m'attarder sur les maillots de chacune mais quand même … Calsidya, comme à son habitude, est dotée de la poitrine la plus généreuse. Céra quant à elle porte quand même un maillot de bain que l'on pourrait presque croire végétal. Elle a quand même moins de poitrine que les autres mais ses habits la rendent plus que charmante. Enfin, il y a aussi une certaine Tritani qui était un peu en retrait derrière les autres. Malgré qu'elle était magnifique dans son maillot une pièce violet, je remarquais que son dos n'était pas couvert. Dyamia, quant à elle avait bien un deux pièces sauf qu'il y avait plus de chair découverte dans son maillot rose que le reste. Je crois qu'elle fait ça pour m'émoustiller. Enfin, elle est quand même magnifique._

« Ric, tu arrêtes de nous étudier ? »

« Hein ? Oh désolé, Séphyria … » _bredouille-je alors qu'elle porte sa serviette autour de son corps. La seule dont je ne peux pas voir le maillot de bain._

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'attriste en un sens. Direction la plage … pour rejoindre Roubé et Alphonse qui porte un maillot de bain rouge avec des notes de musique dessinées dessus. Rien que ça ? C'est plutôt mignon en un sens. Et elle a … Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle exactement un tissu assez léger autour de la taille. Elle a aussi un chapeau de paille._

« Ric, profites-en, c'est pas tous les jours que tu peux te reposer de la sorte. »

« Nous sommes déjà sur le lieu mais nous n'avons pas encore les dernières indications. Alors, Ric, je veux que tu t'amuses aussi. »

_Dyamia veut me prendre par le bras mais je signale que pour le moment, je vais juste rester couché pendant quelques minutes sur ma serviette. Je laisse tout le monde s'amuser alors que je me demande quoi … AH !_

« Tu vas prendre un coup de soleil, Ric. Attends, je vais t'étaler de la crème. »

« Mer … Merci, Séphyria. Mais tu sais, tu peux aller t'amuser avec les autres hein ? »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. Aller, mets-toi sur le ventre que je commence le traitement. »

_Je lui obéis encore une fois, fermant les yeux alors que je sens sa main dans mon dos. Je commence à en trembler rien qu'à l'idée. Même si je ne le dis pas de vive voix devant tout le monde, Séphyria gardera toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur. Une place que personne ne pourra posséder. Ah … Séphyria._

_Elle m'ordonne de me mettre sur le dos et je peux finalement la voir dans son maillot de bain. Encore … que … Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Je dois juste rêver ! Mais si Dyamia était déjà très petit en taille, là, c'est encore plus … Elle a remarqué que la serviette est tombée, la remontant aussitôt sur elle, plus rouge qu'une tomate._

« Elles m'ont forcé à prendre ça ! Je te le jure, Ric ! Je … Je … »

« C'est un microkini, non ? C'est vraiment très … petit … »

« Je le sais bien ! Ne me regarde pas ! J'ai plus qu'honte ! Vraiment, la prochaine fois … »

« Il est de couleur bleu ciel non ? J'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir. » _dis-je pour tenter de la calmer mais elle réplique :_

« Tu l'as largement assez vu ! Je crois que je ferai mieux de retourner me changer et … »

« Non ! Reste ainsi ! Tu es … vraiment superbe. Et j'ai le droit d'être un peu jaloux non ? Que d'autres hommes puissent te regarder ainsi. »

_J'ai l'impression que mes paroles font mouche. La serviette tombe pour laisser paraître Séphyria … dans cette tenue si petite. Je déglutis, un peu excité mais soudainement, des ailes blanches de coton apparaissent … et recouvrent ses arrières et son dos. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Je ne suis la femme que d'un seul homme. Le regard des autres … ne m'intéresse pas, Ric. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres me voient, uniquement toi. »

_Je souris avec niaiserie, plus heureux que je n'aurai jamais pu l'être tout en regardant Séphyria. Ah … Ce corps de dragonne est vraiment magnifique. Même si le microkini est vraiment ridiculement petit comme son nom l'indique, je suis sous le charme._

« Bon … Je vais continuer à mettre de la crème solaire sur ton corps. »

« Après, si tu veux, je peux faire pareil avec toi ! »

« … … … Pervers. » _me dit-elle tout simplement en ayant vu mon regard parcouru par la lubricité, c'est vrai. Je l'assume complètement._

_Et surtout, je vois qu'elle a baissé son regard. Gloups ! Quel idiot ! Je ferme les yeux et met mes mains devant mon visage. J'ai quand même un peu honte … mais je sens ses mains à elle qui viennent caresser mon corps. Séphyria … est vraiment … d'un autre niveau._

_Je crois que je suis en train de m'assoupir. Puis je sens quelque chose sur la globalité de mon corps. Hmmm … Que c'est bon et chaud … Même si elle porte un maillot de bain, je sens que Séphyria est couchée sur moi et je sens surtout la chaleur de sa peau. Je crois que j'apprécie plus que tout … ce qui se passe._

« Tu es en train de t'assoupir, Ric ? Tu n'as même pas profité de l'eau … moi non plus d'ailleurs. Qu'importe. » _murmure la voix de Séphyria qui est bien la demoiselle collée contre moi. Je crois que je vais finir par … dormir._

_Lorsque je me réveille, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Je suis couché sur le lit d'hôtel … mais en charmante compagnie. Très charmante puisque les cinq femmes sont endormies autour de moi ou juchées sur moi. Et dans leurs maillots de bain. Pfiou … Je n'ai pas envie d'une orgie, pas du tout … mais j'ai du mal à ne pas être excité. Je regarde Séphyria qui est celle qui a pris place pour dormir à moitié sur mon torse._

_Avec lenteur, je la soulève faiblement pour ne pas la réveiller avant de déposer correctement sa tête près de la mienne. Je suis sûr que cela aurait fait quelques jalouses mais bon, personne n'est éveillé. J'embrasse faiblement Séphyria, espérant ne pas la réveiller alors que je contrôle mes pulsions sexuelles. Bon sang … Comment est-ce qu'un homme normalement constitué pourrait résister à ça ? Je me le demande … Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je referme les yeux et dorme à nouveau._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Préparation

**Chapitre 7 : Préparation**

« Quand même … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? »

_Je suis là, couché dans le lit, Séphyria sur moi, les autres femmes à côté. Les heures passent mais je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil et je ne suis pas fatigué. Comme je me suis endormi, je crois que j'ai déjà mon quota de sommeil. Tant mieux en un sens. _

« Hmmm … Ric ? Mais … Tu es déjà debout ? »

_Voilà la plus belle qui est réveillée. Comme elle est sur moi, Séphyria réagit faiblement, ouvrant ses yeux saphir vers moi. Vraiment, ce maillot de bain est magnifique sur elle. Mais je contrôle mes pulsions car sinon, je risque de commettre des bêtises._

« Debout de toutes les façons visiblement. »

_Elle rapproche son visage du mien, me souriant faiblement tout en frottant son corps contre le mien. Elle m'embrasse tendrement et je lui rends son baiser. Elle revient se coucher contre mon torse, les yeux à moitié-clos._

« Quand elles ne seront plus là … On s'aimera encore … hein ? »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu … Enfin, quand elles ne seront plus dans la chambre. Comme tu es la première debout, tu veux aller te laver ? »

_C'est une proposition à peine dissimulée mais je sens qu'elle a parfaitement compris. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et je n'hésite pas à me mettre correctement pour pouvoir éviter de réveiller les autres qui semblent bien plus endormies que nous deux. Comme Séphyria a dormi avec moi à la plage, ça me semble logique et normal que nous soyons les premiers debout. Une main posée sur ses fesses pour bien la porter, je la regarde avec affection, remarquant quand même ce microkini bien … petit. Elle a vu mon regard et chuchote :_

« Attends un peu d'être sous la douche non ? On n'en prend pas une en étant habillé. »

« Tu marques un point … Un point très important, il faut le reconnaître, hahaha. »

_Mais me voilà encore plus émoustillé maintenant. Je me dirige à toute allure vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clé. Séphyria n'a pas attendu pour retirer le peu de tissu qu'elle portait sur elle. Elle m'aide à faire de même de mon côté et elle peut constater que le matin, je ne déroge pas à la règle naturelle des hommes._

« Oh. C'est donc pour moi et … »

« Viens par-là que l'on se réveille tous les deux. »

_Je ne me prive pas pour la tirer et la coller contre moi … Les frottements de nos deux corps se font sentir et je nous emmène sous la douche, commençant à l'actionner alors qu'elle m'embrasse. Bon, je sais pertinemment que je ne devrai pas faire ça, surtout avec les autres à côté … Et que je suis quand même un peu intimité par rapport à la chose quand elles ne sont pas loin mais … Séphyria, je ne peux pas me passer d'elle, loin de là._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sortons de la douche avec nos affaires, propres comme un sous neuf mais aussi le visage rougi. En parlant de visages, quatre nous observent avec un peu d'envie et de colère._

« Alors, comme ça … Mademoiselle Séphyria veut jouer les prudes mais attaque dans le dos ? Je note, je note … »

« Hey ! Dyamia, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je dois plutôt te remercier. C'est grâce à ton maillot de bain que vous avez pu entendre ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain. »

« Tsss ! Je m'en doutais que ça lui plairait ! Puis bon, fallait s'en douter après la petite scène où vous étiez couchés l'un sur l'autre, hier. »

_Dyamia s'avoue vaincue mais je ne suis pas sûr que les autres pensent de même. Pourtant, elles sourient avant que Céra ne s'approche de moi._

« La prochaine fois, je prendrai aussi une douche avec toi, Ric ! Comme je suis une fleur, il faut bien m'arroser hein ? »

« … … … Cette connotation perverse ne passera pas inaperçue, Céra. »

_Mais je lui tapote doucement le crâne. Elle rigole légèrement avant de retourner auprès des autres. Bon, elles sont encore en maillot de bain mais il faut être sérieux. Je reprends :_

« Hier, c'était un moment de détente. Aujourd'hui, je compte bien voir avec Alphonse pour que l'on parte le plus rapidement vers l'endroit où se trouverait ce que l'on cherche. »

_Je ne dis pas clairement le nom car si nous sommes sur écoute, on pourrait alors nous tomber dessus. Je n'ai pas confiance, pas du tout même. J'invite les filles à aller se faire propre dans la salle de bain, Calsidya disant :_

« Et si tu nous accompagnais ? Séphyria a eu assez de ta personne non ? »

« Oui mais non, désolé, je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier, mademoiselle la Momartik. Je préfère encore aller déjeuner, du moins me préparer pour ça. Je suis épuisé aussi. »

« Epuisé ? Ooooh … Vraiment, on dirait que Séphyria a tout donné. »

_Celle nommée commença à rougir faiblement mais ne vint rien dire, faisant juste un geste négatif de la main pour bien montrer que cela ne l'affectait pas … Ou du moins qu'elle essayait de faire que ça ne l'affecte pas, chose particulièrement inutile._

« Nous allons nous rendre en bas. Nous vous attendrons. Viens par-là, Ric ! »

« Aie, aie, aie … Vous l'avez mise dans un état … »

_Je me fais tirer sans réelle force hors de la chambre alors que j'ai à peine le temps de voir les maillots qui tombent. Pfiou … Si j'avais été là, je n'aurai pas été sûr de pouvoir me contrôler mais tant mieux, je ne suis pas là. Je suis quand même quelqu'un de responsable._

_Les minutes s'écoulent et finalement, elles arrivent, toutes en tenue plus respectable que le maillot de bain. Pendant ce temps, j'ai contacté Casior qui m'a finalement envoyé ce que je voulais savoir. Alphonse et Roubé étant arrivé après mes demoiselles, je peux enfin nous mettre au courant. Il va falloir louer deux voitures pour nous rendre là où il le faut._

« Comme il faut s'en douter, ils ont décidé de s'établir dans un coin abandonné … au beau milieu des ruines d'une ancienne ville … Ancienne ville car elle fut abandonnée par les habitants après les dernières guerres. »

« Ca leur permet de se cacher correctement … Et si c'est souterrain, il suffira de fouiller les différentes maisons. Par contre, la sécurité risque d'être vraiment importante là-bas. » _déclare Alphonse après moi alors que j'hoche la tête._

_Si tout le monde était prêt, il fallait alors se mettre en route … pour la dernière partie … le dernier acte … Car cette fois-ci, je ne laisserai personne s'en tirer._


	8. Chapitre 8 : L'attente

**Chapitre 8 : L'attente**

« Nous avons appris qu'ils ont quitté l'hôtel. »

« Hum ? Tant mieux, tant mieux … Une très bonne nouvelle alors. Merci bien, vous pouvez partir maintenant. J'ai encore à faire. »

« Que devons-nous préparer pour les attendre ? »

« Oh ? Accueillez-les chaudement. Qu'il soit mort ou vif, cela ne me dérange pas … sauf peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit en vie. J'ai envie de lui faire une petite surprise. »

_Belzak continue parler, s'adressant au soldat qui avait décidé de le prévenir au sujet de Ric et de ses compagnons. Cela n'était qu'une question d'heures maintenant mais pourtant, il ne se sentait pas inquiet, loin de là._

« Allons-voir comment elle va … hahaha. »

_Malgré son âge avancé, le vieil homme est plus que pétillant de vie, se déplaçant en marchant rapidement à travers les couloirs, étant salué respectueusement par les membres de la Triafa. Malgré ses habits de scientifique, nul n'oublie qui il est … Et cela depuis des années._

« Que fais-tu ici donc, Loïc ? »

« Juste une observation. Il n'y a aucune réaction de sa part. Portant, elle semble avoir terminé sa mutation, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est terminée ? »

« Oh … Elle ne se réveillera que lorsque cela sera nécessaire ou qu'elle en aura envie. »

« C'est étrange … L'envie de se réveiller ? Elle n'a pas de motivation ? »

« Elle est une arme … Son corps produira des choses que l'on n'a encore jamais vu de nos jours. Mais pour cela, il faut être patient, hahaha … Très patient même. J'ai attendu plus de vingt ans, je peux encore attendre quelques heures ! »

_Quelques heures ? Loïc se tourne vers Belzak, intrigué. Le vieil homme lui fait un grand sourire, reprenant la parole sur un ton amusé :_

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? La clé du réveil d'Adomantxys est tout simplement Ric. Et devines donc qui vient nous rejoindre tout de suite ? »

« Ric ? Il semble vouloir ma mort et celle d'Emairon. Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu devrais quand même te méfier de lui, Belzak. »

« Me méfier ? Oh … Non, je vais l'attendre à bras ouverts. »

_Comme il le désirait, ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenu à ce sujet. Ric n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Il avait fini par le comprendre. Cette capacité à attirer les femmes-pokémons autour de lui, cela était étonnant, très étonnant … Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il était doté de quelque chose que nulle autre ne possédait mais il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était en détails malheureusement. Et ce …_

« Tu peux continuer à la regarder, les scientifiques de toute façon, n'ont plus besoin de l'observer de près. Il suffit juste d'être patient. »

« Soit … Soit … Je vais rester ici, oui. »

_Pour regarder ce qui se passait. Laissé seul, Loïc observe la femme qui se trouve dans la cuve. Loin d'être dénudée, elle est en position fœtale, portant une sorte d'armure orange sur la majeure partie de son corps. Loïc murmure :_

« Et c'est donc Ric qui a donné naissance à elle ? Même s'ils partagent les mêmes gênes et encore … Ah … Je ne suis pas un scientifique, moi. »

_Pas du tout même … mais il comprenait quand cela sentait le roussi. C 'était sûrement la fin qui arrivait d' ici quelques heures. Il devait alors se préparer … Il n'aurait le droit qu'à une seule chance. S'il se ratait, ça en était fini de lui._

« Je me demande ce que Rérox en pensera … Ah … »

_Le chien … Le Mastouffe qui a continué de l'accompagner malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Et pourtant, il avait été le compagnon le plus fidèle de son meilleur ami. Mais maintenant, c'était terminé. C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne fallait plus s'attacher au passé. Il quitte la pièce où dort Adomantxys, jetant un dernier regard vers elle._

« Alors … Nous y serons d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. »

« Tu nous arrêtes normalement à quelques kilomètres non ? »

« Deux à trois kilomètres pour être sûr … Mais oui, ça sera mieux que de foncer tête baissée vers eux. » _déclare-je en répondant à Séphyria._

_Dans la voiture, j'ai Tritani et Dyamia avec moi. Bien entendu, Calsydia ne fut pas d'accord mais je ne peux pas prendre plus de trois personnes avec moi. Donc bon, ce fut elle et Céra, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle va peut-être bouder pendant quelques instants mais bon, c'est mieux que rien, voilà tout. Et je préfère être concentré quand je roule._

_Finalement, les minutes s'écoulent et j'arrête la voiture en plein désert, cachée derrière des dunes de sable. J'ai quand même une carte pour noter où nous sommes. Alphonse s'arrête derrière moi, tout le monde sortant de la voiture._

« Pour la peine, tu peux rêver pour que je te rafraîchisses, Ric ! »

« Oh ? C'est vraiment dommage, Calsydia. J'aurai pourtant bien aimé. » _dis-je avec lenteur alors qu'elle garde sa mine boudeuse._

_Puis soudainement, elle se jette à moitié sur moi, créant une aura de froid autour de nous deux, ne gelant rien mais permettant de bien mieux supporter la chaleur. Je me disais bien que ça marcherait. Elle est si facile à manipuler quand il s'agit de moi et elle._

_Mais ce n'est pas le moment de rire et je regarde tout le monde. Pour l'heure, il faut que l'on reste ensemble mais ensuite, il faudra se séparer. Je réfléchirai aux deux groupes le moment venu. Je fis un geste de la main, déclarant :_

« Allons-y sans perdre plus de temps. »

« Ric, reste auprès de nous, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient posé des gardes dans les environs. » _dit Dyamia alors que j'hoche la tête._ « Oh, bien entendu, Alphonse, c'est pareil pour toi mais bon … Roubé te protège, non ? »

« Hahaha ! Elle fait même bien plus que ça si tu veux tout savoir ! »

_Mais je ne veux pas savoir ! Je refais un autre geste de la main pour signaler d'y aller. Le groupe de huit personnes que nous sommes nous rendons finalement vers cette ville abandonnée. Nous y sommes presque … On va enfin mettre un terme à cette folie._

« Ah … J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. »

_Une femme aux cheveux bleus apparaît finalement à l'endroit où se trouvent les deux voitures abandonnées. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à les suivre alors qu'elle porte une paire de lunettes noires devant les yeux. Elle observe le soleil, murmurant :_

« J'aurai bien profité de cette Momartik, moi aussi. Ah … Enfin bon… Continuons. »

_Elle retire ses lunettes, fermant les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard. Deux pupilles orange et dorées se font voir avant qu'elle n'avance vers le chemin pris par Ric et ses amis. Ce pressentiment ne lui plait guère._


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'ultime assaut

**Chapitre 9 : L'ultime assaut**

« Vous êtes prêtes ? Nous voilà dans le village abandonné. »

_Que des maisonnettes faites de pierre … et de diverses tailles. J'aimerai dire qu'il n'y a pas un chat mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a du monde, beaucoup de monde même. De nombreux soldats bien qu'ils soient tous dispersés. Comme nous sommes sur une dune, il est plus simple pour évaluer la situation._

« Ric, regarde donc … Il y a de nombreux endroits où les soldats rentrent sans jamais ressortir … Je pense que ce sont les entrées. »

« Ca nous conforterait dans l'idée que la base est souterraine, oui, Séphyria. »

Je suis rassuré un peu de les savoir avec moi mais il faut maintenant que je fasse les séparations. Je me tourne vers mes comparses, reprenant la parole :

« Je suis désolé Séphyria mais je me sentirais plus rassuré si tu pars avec Alphonse et Roubé. Céra, tu l'accompagnes aussi ? Avec vos capacités, vous devriez pouvoir vous défendre plus que facilement normalement. »

« Donc ça veut dire que je suis avec toi et Tritani ainsi que Dyamia ? » _me dit Calsidya avant de me serrer contre elle._ « Y en a un qui essaye de se faire pardonnéééééé. »

« Si peu … Si peu … Je préfère avoir du froid, du feu et une dragonne avec moi quand même. Séphyria, Céra ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »

« Pas du tout. Après la nuit entre toi et moi, je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. C'est bon pour moi. Céra ? Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De toute façon, Ric nous aimera les unes après les autres donc ça ne m'embête pas. Et comme ça, je peux vous soigner s'il le faut. On peut y aller alors ! »

« Et nous, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire ? Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas d'être avec Séphyria et Céra. » _dit Alphonse tout en rigolant._

« Tu n'avais donc pas besoin de parler, Alphonse. » _soupire Roubé en rigolant ensuite._

_Alors, si tous étaient prêts, il faut y aller. Pfiou … Pour la discrétion, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on va faire … Utiliser les plantes dans le désert, ça me semble compliqué. Il va donc falloir y aller en silence, tuer et ça sera bon._

_Enfin, c'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Maintenant, je ne pense pas que ça se passera ainsi mais il vaut mieux donc que je sois patient et que j'attende le bon moment. Comme si tout pouvait être aussi simple …_

« Séparons-nous dès maintenant. On va vers l'ouest, vous vers l'est, d'accord ? »

_Simplement un hochement de tête et nous voilà tous séparés. C'est le moment que j'attendais pour me lancer dans la bataille. C'est mieux que rien, bien mieux que rien même. Je pars en premier vers l'ouest, rapidement rejoint par Tritani, Calsydia et Dyamia._

_D'un claquement de doigts, Dyamia fait flamber un soldat, celui-ci disparaissant en cendres avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Rapide et efficace, je le reconnais. Un peu violent néanmoins mais bon, on ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Le second soldat que nous rencontrons a le malheur de finir complètement gelé avant d'être brisé en morceaux puis de fondre comme neige au soleil … Je me tourne vers les deux femmes, disant :_

« Vous voulez m'impressionner ou quoi ? »

« Si peu … Si peu … Et puis, Tritani n'a pas encore montré ce dont elle était capable, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à nous montrer. »

_La femme aux cheveux violets ne répond pas, pointant juste une main devant elle. Une ligne de flammes violettes se fait voir, moins grande que les bâtiments mais qui balaye tout sur son passage. Quelques secondes plus tard, on peut avancer sans aucun souci._

« Quelqu'un se rappelle quelle entrée les soldats ont utilisé ? »

_Je ne me sens pas totalement en confiance, je dois l'avouer. Mais bon, Dyamia prend les commandes et nous emmène dans un bâtiment à moitié ravagé … Pourtant, en regardant bien le sol, on peut apercevoir une trappe. C'est aussi simple que ça ? Pas de système de sécurité ou autre ? C'est louche … Je murmure :_

« C'est un piège, les filles. Si ça devient trop dangereux, vous partez. »

« Et on te laisse seul, bien entendu. Arrête tes bêtises et on y va. » _réplique Dyamia._

_J'ai l'impression qu'elle me prend pour un idiot mais je tiens à leur sécurité. Je me demande si Alphons et les autres se débrouillent bien ou non. Je ne devrai pas m'inquiéter pour eux, ils sont solides, très solides même._

« Ah, c'est déjà plus moderne que dehors, hahaha. »

_Dyamia émet un grand sourire alors que nous marchons maintenant sur un sol de marbre noir. Drôle de couleur, je n'y suis pas habitué. Mais bon, nous sommes dans la base et je me dois de rappeler pourquoi nous sommes ici._

« Si nous trouvons Loïc ou Emairon, aucune pitié pour eux. Si on peut rayer cette base de la carte du monde, pareil. Si nous trouvons l'expérience Adomantxys, on la détruit. »

« Tu es sûr au sujet de l'expérience ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes un peu … toutes des expériences, Ric. »_ me dit Dyamia alors que je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes._

« Si elle est belliqueuse et cherche à nous tuer sans possibilité de la raisonner, on l'éliminera, d'accord ? Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

« Ca me convient bien plus, Ric. Je sais que ça te mets les nerfs à vif, cette histoire. »

_Elle m'embrasse sur la joue alors que j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Oui y a de ça … Je le reconnais amplement. Je ne suis pas en pleine forme non plus._

_Ailleurs, dans la base de la Triafa, dans une pièce où nul ne se trouvait présent, la cuve contenant Adomantxys se mit à produire quelques bulles, signe distinctif qu'une respiration avait lieu maintenant. Puis, les doigts commencent à bouger, les sourcils se fronçant sans pour autant que les yeux ne s'ouvrent._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Capturés

**Chapitre 10 : Capturés**

« Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait un comité d'accueil mais quand même … »

_Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de soldats sur le dos. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire là ? Ah oui ! Tous les tuer ! Aucune pitié pour eux ! Enfin, des soldats, ce n'est pas une armée non pus mais des hommes et des femmes qui n'hésitent pas à tuer. D'ailleurs, ne pas porter d'uniforme commun rend la chose difficile lorsqu'il s'agit de les traquer._

« Hop la ! Couches-toi, Ric ! » _me crie Dyamia tandis que je m'exécute. Je vois passer une déferlant de flammes, puis des cris l'accompagnent._

_Les cinq personnes qui étaient devant nous ne sont plus que de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Wow … J'oublie à chaque fois qu'elle est drôlement efficace comme demoiselle. Mais bon, pas le moment de l'admirer non plus._

« Allons-y ! Le plus vite on trouvera Emairon et Loïc, plus vite, on pourra alors s'en occuper ! C'est compris ? Fouillez toutes les pièces ! »

« Ric, tu sais ce que j'ai déjà dit au sujet de Loïc et Emairon, on ne les tues pas ! »

« Pour ce qu'ils font à Lania ? Je ne leur pardonnerais jamais ! »

« … … … Tout n'est pas aussi simple que tu voudrais le croire, Ric. » _me murmure Dyamia. Quoi encore ? Il y a d'autres choses cachées ? Dont je ne suis pas au courant ? Pour ne pas changer ? Ca m'exaspère vraiment ça !_

_Mais pas vraiment le temps de perdre mon temps justement ! Puisque nous devons nous arrêter alors qu'en face de moi … se trouvent les deux Tranchodons. Et derrière nous ? Les deux Carchacroks ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Nous sommes à quatre contre trois … De même, vous ne nous intéressez pas. Tritani, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser avancer plus loin. Livre-nous Ric et nous te laisserons partir. »

« Et les autres ? Non ? Calsidya et Dyamia ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des dragons … Bien que pour Calsidya, nous pouvons aussi faire une exception visiblement. Elle nous a laissé partir comme toi. Autant laisser aussi la troisième s'éloigner, seul Ric nous intéresse. »

« Désolée mes grands mais ça sera tout simplement impossible de l'abandonner. On y tient à notre petit Ric. Vas falloir nous affronter pour que vous puissiez l'avoir. »

« Faites attention, les filles. Je ne pense pas que mes balles vous aideront. »

« Restes juste au milieu de nous et ça sera parfait. »

« Si tu le dis, Dyamia … Si tu le dis. » _murmure-je avec inquiétude. Je ne le sens pas. Il s'agit de quatre dragons mais en même temps, j'ai Calsidya avec moi donc je ne devrais pas avoir à m'en faire tellement, non ? Peut-être que je ne pense qu'à des bêtises._

_Les premières attaques ont lieu mais Dyamia protège Calsidya alors que Tritani doit s'occuper de deux dragons en même temps. C'est compliqué, bien trop compliqué. Je pense que ça va mal se finir, très mal se finir._

_Les minutes s'écoulent et je ne peux que constater les dégâts … Aucun membre de la Triafa ne semble oser s'approcher de ce combat alors que j'en suis en plein milieu. Les dragons ne me touchent pas mais Calsidya a du mal à protéger Dyamia et inversement. Les dragons sont capables d'utiliser plusieurs éléments … Le feu pour contrer la glace, la glace pour contrer les insectes … ou alors leurs propres pouvoirs pour pouvoir contrer les membres de leurs races. Je les vois exténuées … Je vois mes demoiselles qui sont exténuées … Vraiment exténuées alors que l'homme Carchacrok dit :_

« Je me demande si les Dracolosses en ont terminé avec leurs adversaires. »

« Je ne pense pas. Ils sont quand même confrontés à Séphyria. Elle a l'expérience contrairement à nous … et cela depuis plus de vingt ans. Mais ils devraient réussir à la retenir assez longtemps pour que l'on capture Ric. »

« Je préfère me rendre maintenant. »

_Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, mes femmes aussi surprises que les quatre dragons humanoïdes. Je fais plusieurs pas vers les deux Carchacroks, les regardant avec leurs cheveux bleus et la crête en arrière._

« Est-ce que tu veux bien répéter ce que tu as dit ? » _me demande l'homme-Carchacrok._

« J'ai dit que je préférai me rendre, ça serait beaucoup mieux … Si ça ne vous dérange pas que la personne que vous recherchez décide de se rendre. »

« Oui mais … Pourquoi ? Enfin … » _bredouille la femme-Carchacrok._

« Car l'issue du combat était incertain et que je n'ai pas envie qu'elles soient blessées gravement ou alors encore pire … mortes. J'y tiens. »

« Ric, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je n'étais pas encore sérieuse. » _bafouille Dyamia alors qu'elle s'approche de moi. Tritani et Calsidya arrive rapidement à ma hauteur._

« Je suis plus que sérieux, les filles. Est-ce que vous pouvez les laisser … »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! On reste avec toi ! » _hurle Calsidya dans mes oreilles. Aie, aie, aie … Qu'elle se calme quand même._

_Voilà que les trois femmes sont en train de prendre mes bras comme pour être sûres que je ne m'échappe pas. Je … suis vraiment désolé pour elles.  
><em>

« Nous vous suivons, elle ne me lâcheront pas. »

« Soit … Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que nous avions prévu mais c'est quand même mieux que ce à quoi nous nous attendions. » _dit la femme-Tranchodon._

_Nous marchons pendant quoi ? Une dizaine de minutes. C'est quand même plus grand que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Puis finalement, alors que nous pénétrons dans une salle, j'entends un puissant aboiement avant que quelque chose ne fonce sur moi. Un Mastouffe ? Dyamia et les autres sont prêtes à réagir mais s'arrêtent lorsque celui-ci me lèche._

« Qu'est-ce que … Attends un peu ? Rérox ? C'est toi ? »

_C'est mon Rérox ? Enfin, celui de mon père ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? L'imposant chien continue de m'écraser de tout son poids puis finalement me laisse respirer. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ils sont là … Il y a Loïc et Emairon ? Et je sens déjà la colère qui m'envahit. Mais en même temps, savoir Rérox vivant … _

« Tiens donc, voilà donc l'invité d'honneur qui se présente en fin à moi. Je tiens donc à donner mon nom bien que je connais le tien, Ric. Je me nomme Belzak … et je suis le chef de la Triafa. Accessoirement, j'étais aussi le chef de ta défunte mère. »

_Belzak ? Chef de la Triafa ? Qu'est-ce que … Ce vieil homme dirige cette organisation ? Et c'est quoi cette cuve dans laquelle se trouve une femme ? Une étrange femme aux cheveux vert-bleus et orange. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de la connaître ? Et de la voir bouger ?_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Non-lucide

**Chapitre 11 : Non-lucide**

« Ce projet Adomantxys ? C'est encore une femme-pokémon ? »

« Mieux que ça … Elle sera le point culminant de la Triafa dans le domaine du voyage dans l'espace. Grâce à elle qui provient de l'espace, nous pourrons alors évoluer vers un avenir bien meilleur, hahaha ! Mais bien sûr, un avenir dirigé par moi. »

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu. » _murmure-je en fixant Adomantxys. C'est étrange … Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà vue ? Pourtant, même dans mon passé, je n'ai jamais rencontré une telle femme._

« Tu sembles intéressé par Adomantxys. C'est bien normal … mais après tout, tu as réussi à capturer chaque femme-pokémon qui t'entoure, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours réussi à tout faire pour qu'elles te suivent. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Car j'en connaissais déjà une partie dans mon enfance, voilà tout. Le reste, c'est à cause de mon caractère, je ne vois rien d'autre comme solution. »

« Oh ? Pourtant, c'est une réponse très facile. Quand tu y réfléchis bien, est-ce que généralement les femmes humaines ont été attirées par toi ? _» me dit Belzak, commençant à marcher alors que plusieurs membres de la Triafa nous empêchent de bouger. C'est vraiment une question saugrenue de sa part mais j'y réponds :_

« Pas vraiment. La seule qui était potentiellement intéressée et encore, il n'y a rien eut entre nous, est morte d'une longue maladie. Elle faisait partie de vos forces. »

« Sais-tu ce que c'est que le magnétisme et l'attraction pokémon ? C'est quand deux pokémons, malgré leurs différentes physiques et raciales sont attirées l'un vers l'autre. Généralement, on les classe dans différents groupes d'œufs. »

« … … … Et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? Je suis entièrement humain. » _réplique-je en haussant les épaules, Belzak éclatant d'un rire tonitruant, ouvrant sa blouse de scientifique avant d'en sortir une seringue. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?_

« Si tu tentes de faire quoi que ce soit à Ric, je te carbonises sur place, Belzak. » _commence à dire Dyamia sur un ton menaçant._

« Oh … Tiens donc … Dyamia. Tu as bien changé physiquement. On doit mettre cela aussi sur le compte de Ric, n'est-ce pas ? Dire que cela semble correspondre bien mieux à ton âge. Mais ne t'en fait pas, vous ne serez pas les seules à voir ce qui va se dérouler devant vos yeux. Normalement, le reste des invités devrait arriver très rapidement. »

« Le reste ? Attends un peu, Séphy… »

« Nous sommes de retour, chef. » _dit la voix du Carchacrok mâle avant que je ne me retourne. J'aperçois Séphyria et les autres. L'Altaria court vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras, folle d'inquiétude alors que Céra fait de même._

« Je vais bien, Séphyria, je vais très bien … Même si la situation n'est pas joyeuse. »

_Je dois réfléchir à une solution pour m'en sortir mais avec six pokémons dragons. Encore que maintenant, nous avons Roubé et Séphyria. Mais elles semblent blessées, enfin, moi que Dyamia et les autres mais quand même._

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai forcé à venir ici et que je t'attendais, Ric ? Car tu es celui qui va réveiller Adomantxys. J'avais besoin de toi depuis le début … Tu peux remercier Emairon pour la petite seringue plantée la dernière fois. Ton sang m'a été très utile. Il s'est développé à une vitesse prodigieuse. Après toutes ces années, tu as incorporé parfaitement l'ADN de tous ces pokémons. C'est impressionnant. »

« L'ADN de tous ces pokémons ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que toutes ces femelles sont intéressées par toi ? Car tu es comme elles ! Ces phéromones qui émanent de ton corps ne peuvent attirer une humaine, simplement des femmes-pokémons et rien d'autre. Mais encore mieux, pendant que tu étais à la Triafa, pendant toutes ces années, que pensais-tu que j'ai fait avec ton corps ? »

« Comment … Comment ça ? »

« Oh, tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas mais c'est normal. Tu étais si jeune à cette époque et il semblerait que tu aies eu une certaine perte de mémoire. Dommage que les vidéos soient formelles. Un petit enfant d'à peine quatre ans qui se balade dans les couloirs de la Triafa … Et qui arrive à se faufiler jusqu'à l'endroit où 'avais entreposé ce virus qui provenait de l'espace. Tu ne vois donc pas ce qui se passe ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Ce virus ? Enfant de quatre ans ? D'après ce que je sais, j'ai été … retiré de la Triafa lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Et il a fait quoi sur mon corps ?_

« Tu étais connu parmi les membres de la Triafa. Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon humain qui servait d'expérience avec les quatre créations de ta mère. C'est pour cela que nul n'était inquiet de te voir te faufiler dans les salles même les plus importantes de la Triafa. Il faut dire que tu étais une expérience … comme les autres. Et au moment où tu as rencontré Adomantxys qui n'avait pas encore de forme humaine, il a fallu que tu te blesses … Mais cette blessure fut une bénédiction ! Grâce à elle, le projet a grandement avancé à l'époque ! Il fallait du sang humain pour qu'Adomantxys se développe ! La seule chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était bel et bien que ton sang soit nécessaire continuellement … pour permettre à Adomantxys d'évoluer. Mais en même temps, tous les jours, je te faisais une petite piqûre car tu étais quand même le projet à l'origine des pokémons humanisés. Je n'avais pas les connaissances de ta mère mais j'étais au courant de ses expériences. Dire qu'elle n'a pas hésité pendant des mois et des mois à s'injecter de l'ADN de différents pokémons pour avancer dans son projet ! Mais elle a réussi … Elle a grandement affecté son propre corps et métabolisme … mais donc aussi celui de son enfant. Je lis de l'incompréhension dans vos regards et surtout le tien … Mais je vais alors être bref et bien plus explicite, Ric. Ton corps est peut-être humain mais ton ADN contient les données d'une multitude de pokémons différents. Et ton sang a alors permis à Adomantxys d'emmagasiner des données pokémons et humaines. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça … qu'elle semble réagir uniquement en ta présence. Sais-tu ce qu'est cette seringue ? »

_Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai fait qu'écouter les paroles de ce vieil homme. Ma mère avait fait quoi ? Ma mère ? Je … Ah … Oh … J'ai du mal à raisonner. De l'ADN de pokémon ? Je … C'est pour ça qu'elles sont avec moi ? Non, non … Pas ça … Ma mère ? Puis Adomantxys ? Je … Ah … Je ne comprends pas, pas du tout même._

« Tu vois, Ric ? J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. »

_Un petit cadeau ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Je … Oh … Personne ne bouge, ni moi, ni les filles, ni Loïc, Rérox ou Emairon. Il n'y a que Belzak qui arrive jusqu'à moi avant de me planter la seringue dans le bras, m'injectant le liquide contenu à l'intérieur._

_Qu'est-ce que … J'ai la vue qui se brouille. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Oh … J'ai la tête qui tourne. Pourtant, mon regard se fixe sur la cuve. A l'intérieur, j'aperçois Adomantxys … Ses yeux s'ouvrent, laissant paraître deux pupilles grises._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Tant de pokémons

**Chapitre 12 : Tant de pokémons**

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ric ?! » _s'écrit Dyamia._

« Juste une petite piqûre pour rappeler ce qu'il est réellement. Il n'a rien d'un humain, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait en avoir la forme alors ? »

« Ma … Ma… MA… MAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Je pousse un cri, essayant de terminer ma phrase sans y arriver. Je regarde ma main droite avant de cligner des yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma main se modifie ? MA MAIN ! Elle est en train de s'ouvrir ! Elle est en train de fondre ! Je n'ai plus aucun doigt ! Plus aucun doigt ! La paume de ma main disparaît dans une masse glissante et noire qui elle-même se découpe en plusieurs morceaux. Des tentacules … Des tentacules noirs !_

« Oh ? Donc des tentacules de Tentacruel ? Intéressant, très intéressant même. »

« C'était donc ça … » _murmure Loïc bien que je ne le vois pas, je peux juste regarder ce qui arrive à ma main. Ca veut dire quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mon corps … Mon corps est en train de brûler de l'intérieur ! Je m'écroule à genoux, mon visage tourné vers le sol alors que tout le monde est autour de moi, sauf Emairon, Loïc et Belzak._

« C'est juste monstrueux. » _dit Emairon, horrifié bien qu'il tente de ne pas le montrer._

« Monstrueux ? Mais cette femme l'était dès le départ. Elle était monstrueuse. Je n'ai fait que lier cela maintenant. Hahaha ! Oh … Visiblement, un autre pokémon est en train d'arriver. »

« Toi … Je vais te le faire ... » _commence à dire Dyamia alors que je pousse un autre cri._

« Tête ! Têttttttttttte ! »

_Mal à ma tête ! J'ai mal à ma tête ! J'ai mal ! Je pose ma main encore normale sur mon visage mais … ce n'est pas de la peau que je touche. Ce n'est pas de la peau ! Et mes cheveux ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Ric, ton visage … Ton visage … »

_La moitié de mon visage a quoi ? Les femmes me regardent avec effarement alors que Céra approche sa main. Elle bredouille avant de la reculer :_

« On dirait la moitié d'un Galeking. Tu … Tu as la corne et le métal … et l'œil bleu. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? J'ai vraiment tout ça ? Je … Je … Je ne le sens pas. Je ne sens rien de spécial. Rien du tout même. Je ne me sens pas bien … Pas bien du tout. Gloups … Je tente de bouger, sans y arriver réellement._

_J'ai vraiment du métal sur la partie gauche de mon visage ? Et cette corne ? J'ai vraiment une corne de Galeking ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment … Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CA M'ARRIVE ?!_

_Je tente de toucher mon visage encore une fois mais je ne sens plus mes doigts. Mes yeux se posent sur ma main gauche et je pousse un nouveau cri. Ce n'est plus un bras ! Mais un canon ! J'ai un orifice à la place de la main ! Un orifice !_

« Oh … Bien, bien … Je ne pensais pas avoir affaire à une arme faite sur mesure. Dire que tu as maintenant le canon d'un Maganon, rien que ça. »

_Belzak est plus qu'amusé par la situation, moi pas ! Un canon ? J'ai un canon à la place de la main gauche ! Comment c'est possible ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI MOI ? Je dois raisonner ! Je dois rester calme ! Je dois parler ! Je …_

« Caaaaaaaaa …. Caaaaaaaaa ! »

_Je ne peux pas m'exprimer. Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas du tout ! Je me tourne vers Adomantxys, entendant un craquement imperceptible aux oreilles des autres. La cuve … Je vois la cuve ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça ! Je vois juste les yeux gris d'Adomantxys qui me fixent ! Elle me regarde !_

« DONNEZ NOUS L'ANTIDOTE ! OU JE VOUS TUES ! »

_C'est bien Calsydia qui vient d'hurler en s'adressant à Belzak, celui-ci rigolant en mettant une main sur son visage. Il fait un petit hochement négatif du doigt avant de dire :_

« L'antidote ? Mais il vient de le prendre. Je lui ai donné sa vraie nature. Voilà ce qu'est Ric en réalité. Une aberration. Juste un spécimen mélangeant l'ADN de plusieurs pokémons ! Mais en même temps, vous pouvez tous le considérer comme votre père … sauf Dyamia, Séphyria, Roubé et Emairon. C'est bien grâce à Ric que vous êtes toutes nées ! »

_Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire ? HEIN ? HEIN ? Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Nous étions partis en pleine nuit ! EN PLEINE NUIT ! Ah … Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? MON DOS ! MON DOS ME FAIT SOUFFRIR ! JE LE SENS SE DECHIRER !_

_Je reste à genoux, repoussant tout le monde avec mes tentacules. Pourquoi ? Car je sens que ça va sortir ! CA VA SORTIR ! Mon haut tombe au sol, déchiré alors que des cratères poussent dans mon dos, avant de cracher une épaisse fumée violette._

« HAHAHAHA ! Smogogo maintenant ? Mais c'est vraiment exceptionnel ! Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à muter de la sorte, Ric ! PARFAIT ! VRAIMENT PARFAIT ! »

_Il trouvait ça parfait ? Il se moque de moi ? IL SE MOQUAIT DE MOI ? Et puis Loïc et Emairon ! Ces deux-là me regardent avec effroi et pitié ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je n'ai pas du tout besoin de ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! _

« LAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas parler ? POURQUOI ? JE VEUX PARLER ! Je veux m'exprimer ! Je veux ! Mais je dois empêcher ces cratères dans mon dos de produire de la fumée ! La fumée d'un Smogogo peut être toxique ou brumeuse ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !_

« Et si nous en terminions maintenant ? »

_Belzak se retourne, faisant face à Adomantxys dans sa cuve. Des fissures… De nombreuses fissures apparaissent, les unes après les autres. Un peu de liquide est en train de s'en écouler … Tous les regards convergent la cuve, même le mien. Même malgré ce qui se passe. Adomantxys est réveillée … Adomantxys est là !_

« Sors de ta cuve, Adomantxys ! »

_Comme pour répondre aux paroles de Belzak, la cuve se brise enfin, le corps de la femme-pokémon tombant à genoux, le visage baissé vers les morceaux de verre et les flaques du liquide dans lequel elle avait baigné pendant des années._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le protecteur

**Chapitre 13 : Le protecteur**

« Te voilà enfin ! Réveillée ! Je suis Belzak ! Ton maître ! »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » _m'écris-je bien qu'aucun autre son ne sorte de ma bouche. Je ne peux pas m'exprimer ! Je ne peux pas ! Adomantxys se relève finalement, posant ses yeux gris sur moi, puis sur Belzak … puis sur le reste des membres présents._

« Je crois que tu en as assez fait, Belzak. Il est temps de conclure ton histoire. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque-là … Je me suis trompé visiblement. »

_Plusieurs coups de feu et voilà que les rares membres de la Triafa présents tombent au sol. Les dragons humanoïdes tentent de bouger mais quelque chose les empêche de se mouvoir. Emairon les regarde, Belzak rigolant une nouvelle fois._

« Tiens donc … Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton rôle ? Le meilleur ami d'un traître n'en reste pas moins un hein ? »

« Si j'ai fait tout cela, c'est pour attendre le bon moment où je pourrai en terminer avec toi. Ce moment va arriver bien plus vite que prévu. »

« Oh ? C'est donc ce que tu crois ? Et tu penses vraiment être capable de m'arrêter ? Tu n'as pas réussi à t'échapper avec lui la dernière fois. Tu veux retenter l'expérience cette fois-ci avec son fils ? HAHAHAHAHA ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte-là, Loïc ? » _demande Séphyria alors que je me tais. De toute façon, si c'est juste pour pousser des cris …_

« Rien de bien important. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est de l'éliminer. » _dit le vieil homme, pointant son arme vers celui qui dirige la Triafa. Pendant ce temps, Emairon continue de se focaliser sur les six dragons humanoïdes, Dyamia lui disant :_

« C'est donc ainsi ? Fini les cachotteries, Loïc ? Emairon ? »

« Il le fallait bien … Des fois, il y a des choses nécessaires à accomplir si on veut atteindre son but … Malheureusement, ce n'est pas forcément à la portée de tout le monde. » _murmure calmement l'homme aux cheveux verts._

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Dyamia était au courant ? Maintenant, je m'en rappelle. Elle parlait bien d'un gardien lorsque je n'ai pas pu réussir à la sauver la première fois. C'était donc ça ? Loïc se tourne vers moi puis son fils, murmurant :_

« Ah … Je suis désolé, Ric. Je ne savais pas que cela te ferait un tel effet … Je ne savais même pas au sujet de ton corps. Visiblement, il nous cachait encore des choses à ton père et moi. Ton … père voulait que nous nous enfuyons lorsque tu étais en âge de courir … lorsque Dyamia et le reste des pokémons humanisés étaient capables de comprendre la situation. Surtout qu'il fut au courant des premières expériences sur toi sans savoir exactement ce que c'était. Mais il a fallu que tout se passe très mal … »

« Pa … Pa … » _dis-je avec lenteur, cherchant à prononcer une phrase sans y arriver._

« Soit nous mourrions tous les trois … et alors, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance de sauver Dyamia et le reste de sa famille … soit … Il fallait un traître. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas être considéré ainsi puisqu'il était déjà assez dissident à cause des expériences sur ton corps. Nous étions tous les deux-là en secret, pendant des années, travaillant pour la police en cachette. Ce fut l'acte le plus difficile de mon existence. »

_Mon père ne fut pas tué en traître … Non … Il s'était sacrifié pour permettre à Loïc … de continuer à veiller sur moi, Séphyria et les autres. Cela veut tout dire … Cela voulait tout dire. Pourquoi Alphonse n'était pas mort, pourquoi Rérox ne l'était pas non plus ! Pourquoi Emairon était resté auprès de lui ! Pourquoi tout ça ! Mais … Mais … Il fallait vraiment que Lania meure ? Ah … J'ai l'impression de perdre connaissance. Ce corps difforme et affreux que je possède … Je suis juste … horrible._

« Et aujourd'hui, je vais accomplir ce que nous aurions dû faire depuis plus de vingt ans. Adieu Belzak, bonjour en enfer ! »

_Des balles partent, trois d'après ce que je peux entendre. Trois balles qui fusent vers Belzak avant de s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres de lui. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, les balles reviennent subitement vers Loïc, se plantant dans son torse._

« Que … Adamantxys … » _bafouille le vieil homme que j'ai considéré comme mon père avant de s'écrouler en arrière, du sang se formant au niveau des trois balles qu'il a reçues dans le torse. Il ne bouge plus._

« Bien bien bien, Adamantxys … Du très bon travail. Mes félicitations. »

« NOUS SOMMES LIBRES MAINTENANT ! »

_Les dragons humanisés poussent un cri à l'unisson alors qu'ils s'extirpent de la paralysie causée par les pouvoirs psychiques d'Emairon._

« On dirait que la roue tourne, n'est-ce pas ? Le traître est mort … comme un traître. »

_Mort comme un traître ? Loïc … Depuis le début … Depuis le début … Depuis le début, il ne faisait que ça ! Il a toujours tout fait pour nous protéger ! Pour protéger Dyamia ! Pendant que les autres venaient me rejoindre ! _

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

_Je pousse un hurlement strident alors que je tends mon canon de Maganon vers Belzak. Aussitôt, les pokémons dragons vont l'entourer sans que rien ne sorte de mon arme._

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir utiliser les capacités des pokémons comme ça ? Produire des flammes, ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Imbécile. »

« ARRRRRRRRRR ! RAAAAAAAAAAA ! ARGL ARGL ! »

_Je ne peux pas m'exprimer correctement mais je sais que j'ai autre chose pour montrer la rage qui m'anime ! Je ne peux pas utiliser des flammes ?! J'ai autre chose en main !_

_Ou plutôt … J'ai des tentacules ! Je brandis mes nombreux tentacules, happant les six dragons humanisés avant de les projeter contre les murs avec une violence inouïe. Il ne reste plus que Belzak, celui-ci ayant perdu son sourire._

« Une abomination … restera toujours une abomination. Apprendre à utiliser ses tentacules en quelques minutes … Ca se voit que tu es né avec ça, que tu as vécu avec ces gênes pendant des années. Tsss … Mais tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas pouvoir revenir en arrière ? Retrouver une forme humaine ? »

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Je pousse un nouveau cri, me tenant sur mes deux jambes bien que j'ai du mal à rester debout maintenant. Personne n'ose bouger, que cela soit les femmes que j'ai connues, Alphonse ou alors Emairon, Roubé et Rérox. Personne … Je vais le tuer … Je vais tuer Belzak ! Je vais le tuer ! Même si je suis devenu ainsi ! Même si je suis devenu un monstre ! Un pokémon hybride ! Même si je dois perdre la tête ! Même si je dois perdre la raison !_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Vers les cieux

**Chapitre 14 : Vers les cieux**

« Tsss … Vraiment tenace, n'est-ce pas ? Eliminez-le maintenant ! »

_Les pokémons dragons humanisés cherchent à s'en prendre à moi mais voilà que toutes les femmes qui m'accompagnent viennent m'épauler. Sauf que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça … Pas du tout … PAS DU TOUT !_

_De mes tentacules, je prends les deux Carchacrok humanisés par la nuque … avant de les briser tous les deux. Aussi simplement que ça. Je me fais peur … Je me fais peur … Je suis un monstre, un vrai monstre. Je ne peux pas m'exprimer, je ne peux pas parler mais je suis un monstre … Une monstruosité … Et rien d'autre._

« Il … Il … Ric ? _» bredouille Séphyria, choquée par mon geste alors que je projette les cadavres des deux dragons humanisés sur leurs confrères._

« Il a l'air de se contrôler encore. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui. Mais … Ne tuons pas Belzak. On va juste le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Le reste peut disparaître. Emairon ? Tu peux surveiller Loïc ? S'il est encore en vie ? »

_NON ET NON ! Je ne laisserai pas Belzak en vie ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai appris ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai connu par sa faute ! Tout ça est de sa faute ! Tout ça est de sa faute ! Je fais un mouvement, m'écroulant au sol. Mes pieds … Je ne sens plus mes pieds. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas ! Je peux ramper ! Je peux utiliser mes tentacules !_

_JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! Je pousse un autre râle de colère, projetant mes tentacules tout autour de moi, balayant tout ce qui se trouve. Tout le monde s'abaisse, me laissant maintenant le champ libre pour Belzak. Celui-ci a reculé alors que je tends mon bras de Maganon vers lui._

« Tu crois vraiment maintenant que tu vas … »

_Il s'arrête de parler alors que je sens une forte chaleur qui émane de mon bras. Quelque chose va sortir de mon canon ! Quelque chose qui va tout balayer sur son passage ! Une boule de feu sort de mon bras, prêt à réduire en cendres tout ce qui s'y trouve._

_Ou presque … Car elle est arrêtée comme si de rien n'était, Adotmanxys s'étant positionné devant Belzak, le regard froid et terne qui émane d'elle n'étant guère plaisant. Elle … Elle est … Elle a aussi mes gênes. Tous les pokémon humanisés ont mes gênes. Je suis un pokémon, non … Je suis plusieurs pokémons, je suis un monstre. Je suis un monstre !_

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Même si c'est Adomantxys ! Je vais la tuer ! Comme les autres ! Comme toute la Triafa ! Comme tous ceux qui se trouvent autour de moi ! Mes tentacules recommencent à balayer tout ce qui se trouve sur leur chemin alors que je fais tout pour qu'ils s'en prennent à Belzak. Celui-ci est derrière Adomantxys. Je vais le tuer … LE TUER ! LE TUER !_

« BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! » _hurle-je. Si elle ne veut pas se pousser, je vais alors la tuer elle aussi ! Je vais la briser et …_

_Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? Je suis dehors ? La pleine lune ? Mais où est-ce que je suis ? Une plaine déserte ? Il n'y a personne autour de moi ! Personne ! Il n'y a personne ! Je tente de me déplacer mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne peux pas bouger !_

« Hallucination. Tu es plongé dans celle que je t'ai lancée avant que tu ne m'attaques. »

_Elle est là … Adomantxys … Son bras semble tenir une arme sortie tout droit d'un film de science-fiction. Il y a des petits tubes verts et orange qui tournoient autour de son bras. Et sa main gauche ? Des griffes de cristal vert et orange ? Maintenant qu'elle est seule, je peux enfin la voir correctement … Ses jambes sont ancrées dans deux morceaux de métal orange qui se terminent comme des pics. Elle est capable néanmoins de se tenir debout comme si de rien n'était. Mais son arme … On dirait aussi un canon. Au niveau de sa poitrine, j'aperçois un cristal violet …_

« La source de ma force et de mes pouvoirs. Le briser reviendrait à me tuer. »

_Elle parle encore une fois. Sa voix est étrangement douce et faible. Elle… Elle s'approche de moi ? Je dois répliquer alors ! Je le dois ! Même si c'est une hallucination, je ne dois pas me laisser faire ! Je dois riposter et combattre !_

_Mais je n'y arrive pas … Je suis juste paralysé alors qu'elle est maintenant à ma hauteur. Elle approche son visage du mien, sa main droite faisant tomber l'arme métallique qu'elle tenait debout. Elle passe sa main sur mon bras de Maganon puis mes tentacules._

« Tu es laid, Ric. » _chuchote-t-elle tout simplement avant que je ne la vois pleurer discrètement. C'est vrai … Une seule larme qui s'écoule de son œil droit. _« Mais … Je suis en toi depuis … des années et inversement. Ton sang m'a permis de prendre cette forme … mais aussi de connaître tes faits et gestes depuis ces deux dernières décennies. »

_Elle est maintenant en train de caresser la seule parcelle humaine encore visible chez moi … La moitié de mon visage … Puis subitement, je retourne auprès des autres … Je suis juste devant Adomantxys. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle a toujours le même regard froid._

« Ric s'est immobilisé … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_J'entends la voix de Dyamia. Je n'ai pas bougé ? Depuis combien de temps ? Les dragons humanoïdes me regardent avec effroi … un peu comme tout le monde en fait. Je suis un monstre … mais je suis bien plus calme maintenant._

« Mes félicitations, Adomantxys. Maintenant, si tu veux bien les restreindre pendant que je vais préparer le tout ? Tu connais la sortie, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle ne répond pas alors que Belzak demande aux dragons humanisés de le suivre. Voilà qu'ils quittent tous la pièce tandis qu'il ne reste plus qu'Adomantxys comme ennemie. Elle a ses yeux posés sur les miens et inversement._

« Je voudrai bien qu'on aille le rattraper mais je ne peux pas bouger ! Sinon, y a des chances qu'elle me tue sur place ! » _s'écrit Dyamia alors qu'Adomantxys murmure dans ma tête._

« Dans l'espace … Voilà où nous nous rendons. »

_Dans l'espace ? Ils veulent vraiment aller dans l'espace ? Mais il faut un entraînement plus que poussé non ? Ça ne se fait pas en quelques heures ! En quelques jours ! Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de raisonner de la sorte ! Je …_

« Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Destruction de la base imminente. Veuillez évacuer par les sorties de secours. Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! »

« Je dois donc partir maintenant. »

_Elle a repris la parole avant de cligner des yeux. C'était de la télépathie, n'est-ce pas ? Après son clignement des yeux, elle disparaît de ma vue. On doit partir ! On doit s'enfuir maintenant ! Mais … Avec tout le monde …_

« Il faut donc que je me dépêche. » _murmure une femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux dorés._

_Autour d'elle, de nombreux cadavres d'hommes et de femmes sont présents au sol. Avec grâce et agilité, elle marche élégamment pour éviter les traces de sang, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Sans possibilité de fuir

**Chapitre 15 : Sans possibilité de fuir**

« Il faut que nous partions tous ! Aller ! Aidez-moi ! »

_Elles cherchent à me relever. Dyamia cherche à me remettre debout mais je sens à peine mes jambes. Je n'arrive pas à les bouger. J'ai l'impression que je ne les contrôle pas. Adomantxys … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a rejoint Belzak ? J'aimerai bien le savoir … Mais je ne pense pas que j'obtiendrai une réponse convenable de sa part._

_Puis moi non plus … Je ne peux pas répondre. Je crois que de toute façon, vu mon état, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je commence à gesticuler au sol, repoussant les femmes avant de les encercler avec mes tentacules. Je les emmène auprès de la porte, Céra criant :_

« Il ne veut pas que l'on le sauve ! Il veut que l'on parte maintenant ! »

« Hors de question de l'abandonner ici. Et puis quoi encore ?! »

_Séphyria est encore plus en colère que d'habitude alors que je fais tout pour reposer les femmes. Emairon est auprès de Loïc, le vieil homme se relevant avec difficultés alors qu'Alphonse vient le serrer contre lui, pleurant longuement._

« Aie, aie, aie … Alphonse, ce n'est pas le moment. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment. »

« Mais tu es en vie ! J'ai le droit d'être heureux ! Comment est-ce … »

« Emairon a préféré arrêter sa paralysie sur les dragons humanoïdes plutôt que de ne pas me sauver. Les balles sont rentrées en moi mais se sont arrêtées dans le chemin. On ira me les extirper plus tard, nous n'avons pas le temps. »

« Mais mais mais … Tu peux marcher ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Roubé ? Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ? Emairon, vas plutôt aider Ric. »

« Bon sang … Ric ! » _peste Loïc alors que j'entends sa voix. _« Si j'avais su … Je n'aurai jamais permis une telle chose ! JAMAIS ! J'ai pu tous … vous sauver … Enfin, je croyais mais je n'ai pas réussi à protéger son fils. »

« Ric ! Laisse-toi faire ! Si tu continues avec tes tentacules, je vais devoir te paralyser ! »

_Mais je ne veux pas de son aide ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Pas du tout même ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Je préfère encore qu'ils soient en sécurité ! Avec moi dans leurs pattes, ils n'auront jamais la possibilité de s'enfuir ! Il est le seul à pouvoir les téléporter … Alors qu'il le fasse plutôt que de vouloir faire bouger une masse horrible comme lui._

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on va t'abandonner, Ric. » _rétorque Emairon. C'est vrai, il est capable de lire dans mes pensées. Alors … Qu'il arrête ça. Qu'il aille d'abord sauver tout le monde. S'il a le temps, il n'aura alors qu'à revenir me chercher. _« Tu crois que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi stupide ? Aller ! Laisses-toi faire ! »

_Il peut crier mais … Ah … Je ne sers plus à rien, rien du tout même. Il cherche à me soulever avec ses pouvoirs psychiques et il y arrive. Nous devrions quitter la salle mais j'ai l'impression que ça sera trop tard. Lorsque nous partons, j'étant soulevé par Emairon, je me dis que ça ne sert à rien, rien du tout._

« Arrêtes avec tes pensées négatives, Ric. »

« Il continue à penser à quoi, Emairon ? Comme il ne peut pas parler, je … » _commence à dire Séphyria alors que je pousse un soupir interne._

« Juste que malheureusement, je ne peux pas nous téléporter tous hors de cet endroit. Comme il est plusieurs pokémons en lui, c'est bien plus compliqué … Je pourrais tous vous sauver car je sais où me rendre à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, je connais à peine cet endroit et si je me téléporte à nouveau, il n'y a que peu de chances que je revienne auprès de lui. De plus, me téléporter trop souvent me fatiguera grandement donc je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais le faire trois fois à la suite. Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions que de chercher une sortie. »

« Sauf qu'ils nous ont emmené ici sans que nous sachions où nous sommes. Nous allons nous perdre et nous n'avons que peu de temps. »

_Tritani a une façon bien à elle de rassurer tout le monde visiblement mais elle a raison. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule solution … Je vais devoir faire ça et …_

« Non, tu n'auras rien besoin de faire, Ric. Ne pense même pas à cette éventualité. » _murmure une voix féminine dans mon dos alors que tous se retournent._

_Emairon me lâche subitement par ses pouvoirs psychiques et je m'écroule au sol. Pourtant, mon visage est tourné vers la nouvelle arrivante. Une femme aux cheveux bleus … et aux yeux orange et dorés. Elle a vraiment de longs cheveux bleus._

« Qu'est-ce que … Qui est-ce que vous êtes ? » _demande Dyamia mais aussitôt, la femme pose une main sur mon bras de Maganon, disant :_

« Nous discuterons plus tard. Emairon, tu téléportes tout le monde. Je fais de même avec Ric. Il suffit juste que je me focalise uniquement sur lui et ça ne sera pas bien difficile. »

« Mais vous êtes ? »

_Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je me sens happé par une impressionnante puissance psychique. Je ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour les rouvrir plus tard. Je suis dehors … loin de la ville déserte que je peux voir à l'horizon. La femme aux cheveux bleus est à côté de moi._

« Hum … Je n'ai pas prévenu où j'allais nous téléporter. Ca ne fait rien. Tu as mauvaise mine, Ric. » _me dit-elle._

_Ah bon ? J'ai l'impression de péter la forme pour être poli. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je me sens quand même rassuré de la savoir à mes côtés. Bien que je ne la connaisse pas … Comment est-ce possible ? Pourtant, elle me sourit chaleureusement._

« C'est vrai … Cela commence à faire assez longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Sans même que je ne puisse bouger, elle vient placer ses bras autour mon cou, m'enlaçant longuement et tendrement. Elle n'est pas repoussée par mon corps ? Elle sent bien mes bosses dans mon dos. Je crois que je recommence à la connaître._

« Tu m'as terriblement manqué pendant tout ce temps, Ric. »

« HEY ! C'est quoi ça ?! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! »

_La voix criarde de Séphyria se fait entendre mais la femme aux cheveux bleus ne bouge pas. Elle garde son sourire bienveillant alors que je vois Emairon qui tremble fortement. Il a vraiment … Il a vraiment … la tremblote ?_

_Ils sont tous de retour et bizarrement, même les nombreuses explosions au loin ne semblent pas nous déranger alors que je la regarde longuement. C'est elle ? N'est-ce pas ? Quand je vois sa tenue, cette robe blanche et bleue … Et cette poitrine … avec un morceau de tissu orange en losange juste dans son creux. C'est elle ?_

« C'est moi. » _me répond t-elle en rigolant faiblement._ « Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais aussi le voir ? Après tout le mal qu'il s'est infligé … »

_Qu'il s'est infligé ? Ses bras me quittent alors qu'elle se dirige vers Emairon, venant l'enlacer à son tour. C'est bien elle … Lania._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Toujours en vie

**Chapitre 16 : Toujours en vie**

« Lania ? Lania Lezuna ? Mais c'était une Gardevoir humanisée non ? »

_C'est le cas. Enfin, d'après mes souvenirs … Mais elle caresse doucement le dos d'Emairon, celui-ci étant en pleurs à son tour. Sa tête réfugiée contre l'épaule de Lania, il pleure pendant de nombreuses minutes avant que Lania ne murmure :_

« Avant de tromper tes ennemis, trompes tes amis. »

« Comment ça ? Nous tromper ? Tu étais en vie alors ? Malgré les dires ? » _demande une nouvelle fois Séphyria alors que Lania hoche la tête positivement._

« Pleinement en vie et en parfaite santé. Néanmoins, j'avais prévenu Loïc et Emairon à ce sujet. Et même s'il était prévenu, Emairon a eu énormément de mal à accomplir cela. Pour un pokémon qui est basé sur les relations, les émotions et les sentiments, même si tout cela n'est que pour de faux, tuer l'être qu'il aime, c'est horrible. »

_Ca expliquerait pourquoi à chaque fois que je le voyais, il semblait si étrange et regretter cela … Il s'en voulait terriblement même … s'il connaissait la vérité. C'était compréhensible, parfaitement compréhensible même. Mais … Pourquoi cette forme humaine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était humaine maintenant ? Et où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait pendant des mois ?_

« Tellement de questions dans ta tête, Ric. Mais pour le moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous reposions. Est-ce que vous avez un moyen de contacter Casior ? C'est lui qui m'a envoyée ici. Comme souvent … J'étais dans votre dos au cas où les choses tourneraient mal … La majorité du temps. »

_Casior ? Comment est-ce que je peux le contacter ? Je ne suis … ah … si … Je bouge mes tentacules, les enfonçant dans une ma poche. Enfin, l'un d'entre eux avant d'extirper mon portable. Normalement, il y a le numéro et … Je ne peux pas le taper._

« Attends, Ric. Tu vas me le dire, d'accord ? »

_Lania s'approche de moi et je me sens un peu dépassé par tous les événements. Mais elle récupère le téléphone avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Qu'est-ce que … _

« Parfait, Ric. Donnes-moi le numéro par pensée, je vais l'appeler. »

_Elle est bizarre, vraiment bizarre comme demoiselle mais je pense au numéro de Casior. Elle appuie sur les boutons du téléphone portable avant que quelques secondes ne s'écoulent. Puis finalement, je l'entends dire :_

« Président Casior ? Nous en avons terminé … Il faudrait un avion … Un avion vraiment spécial et qui soit discret, pour un atterrissage … hmm … Lui aussi discret. Par contre, il y a vraiment un énorme souci. La mission a échoué malheureusement. Non, non, Ric n'est pas mort, il n'y a aucun mort mais je pense … que ça se passe de commentaires malheureusement. Il faudra que vous veniez voir la situation. Et aussi, prévenez vos équipes scientifiques. Oui, ceux qui ont réussi à me rendre humaine comme les membres de la Triafa. Enfin, prévenez ceux qui étaient dans la Triafa auparavant et qui ont déserté. »

_Je ne fais qu'écouter Lania, comme tout le monde ici présent. Mais elle se débrouille très bien et elle connait Casior ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ce sont les scientifiques de Casior, enfin les scientifiques de la Fronse qui ont … aidé Lania ? Oh … Je me sens vraiment mal, vraiment plus que mal même._

_J'ai honte de mon corps, j'ai honte de ce que je suis devenu. J'ai honte … J'ai tellement honte … Tellement honte que j'aimerai plutôt mourir mais Lania se tourne vers Emairon, disant d'une voix douce pour que tous puissent l'entendre :_

« Ca ne te dérange pas d'attendre un peu que l'on soit en Fronse pour nos retrouvailles ? Pour le moment, j'ai un cœur blessé à soigner. »

_Un cœur blessé ? De qui est-ce qu'elle … Ah ! Elle vient tout simplement contre moi, posant sa main sur mes tentacules de Tentacruel avant de me demander de la porter. Je tiens … pas sur mes jambes et elle veut que je fasse ça ? C'est … ridi … cule. Mais je le fais, j'arrive à la porter pour qu'elle s'accroche à mon cou. Je ne suis plus qu'une masse difforme._

« Tu es bien plus que ça, Ric. »

_Un message télépathique de sa part ? Je … Oh … Je la laisse faire. Je ne sais pas … Les autres femmes me regardent avec peur. Elles ont quand même peur … de ce que je suis devenu. De ce que je suis réellement maintenant. C'est normal. C'est compréhensible. Je ne suis plus humain … Je ne suis même pas comme elles, je ne suis pas un homme-pokémon, je suis autre chose. Une expérience ratée et loupée._

« Tu arrêtes de penser de la sorte, Ric ? »

_Elle peut me parler autant qu'elle veut par télépathie, ça ne changera rien. Je ne suis même pas capable de m'exprimer normalement et correctement. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je veux une explication ! La réponse est pourtant simple : rien du tout._

« Ric, Ric, Ric … »

_Je sais qu'elle m'en veut de penser de la sorte. Je le sais … mais en même temps, j'aurai préféré ne pas me montrer à elle sous cette forme. Je la serre contre moi avec mes tentacules et mon bras Maganon, elle se laisse faire._

_Je suis juste content de la savoir en vie … tellement content … Mais … Mais … Voilà ce que je suis devenu ! Je suis devenu un monstre ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ce corps ?_

« Ric … Si dans le pire des cas, elles préfèrent ne plus te parler ou s'éloigner de toi… bien que cela m'étonnerait grandement, saches que je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Même si pour cela, je dois mettre de la distance avec Emairon. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Lania ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit ça ? Elle … Elle sait juste que ça va me faire un peu souffrir, non ? Que je vais un peu souffrir quand elle me dit ça ? Pourtant, elle me regarde tendrement alors que plus personne ne vient nous déranger, même pas les filles._

« Tu veux un secret, Ric ? Car je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Emairon. Nous sommes quand même des pokémons à la base … Si vraiment, ça ne va plus entre toi et les autres … »

_Si vraiment ça ne va plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Elle ne parle plus par télépathie. Non, elle s'approche de moi, me chuchotant dans l'oreille :_

« Je suis toujours là … pour toi. Tu es celui qui m'a sauvée. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Ric. Jamais … Et mon cœur non plus. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi. »

_Si je pouvais encore rougir, je crois que je le ferai. Je pousse quelques balbutiements, retirant mes tentacules de son dos. Je … Je suis maintenant plus que gêné même si je ne peux pas l'exprimer. Il vaut mieux attendre l'avion et ensuite retourner en Fronse. Si Lania est encore vivante, je … je dois retrouver mon corps humain … si c'est possible._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Premier pas

**Chapitre 17 : Premier pas**

« Casior va nous recevoir dans quelques heures. Pendant ce temps, il vaudrait mieux éviter que Ric soit vu par tout le monde. »

_Facile à dire, pas à faire … Même avec un épais tissu pour recouvrir mon corps, je ne peux pas cacher la corne. Peut-être que les gens penseront que c'est juste une décoration ? De toute façon, c'est fichu pour moi alors bon …_

« Au sujet de Ric, est-ce que l'on peut rester avec lui ? » _demande Céra avec lenteur, Lania se tournant vers elle, faisant un petit sourire :_

« Je ne crois pas te connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, si … Maintenant … Mais bref, tu es la petite Fragilady qui a voulu le manipuler ? Aucun problème pour ma part. De toute façon, il vaut mieux que vous restiez toutes à côté de lui. Moi-même, je vais faire cela. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre que Casior le voie … mais aussi les scientifiques. Il y a sûrement une solution pour le ramener à la normale. On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi. »

_Voilà que Lania s'approche encore de moi, caressant ma joue. Depuis qu'elle est humaine, elle est vraiment plus proche … et collante. Mais ce n'est pas dérangeant, pas dérangeant du tout. C'est elle … Elle est de retour. Je suis donc heureux, vraiment très heureux de la savoir de retour. Je suis juste heureux … tellement heureux._

« Moi aussi, Ric. Moi aussi … Des mois sans toi et Emairon, c'est difficile, plus que difficile à tenir. Mais sinon, pour Loïc, il est en train de se faire soigner. Comme signalé par Emairon, ce n'est rien de bien grave mais c'est un contrôle de routine. Il faut juste lui retirer les balles qu'il s'est pris dans le corps. »

_Rien de bien grave ? Hahaha … Lania a un peu le sens de l'humour quand même. Enfin … C'est Lania … C'est juste Lania et personne d'autre. Je tends ma main tentaculaire vers elle. Je … J'aimerai caresser sa joue aussi. Mais mes tentacules passent un peu sur toutes les parties de son corps sans faire exprès, Lania gémissant avant de rire._

« Allons, allons, Ric. Un peu de décence non ? Pas en public. Mais oui … »

_Elle prend mes tentacules entre ses mains, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour les réunir en une sorte de main gluante où certains tentacules forment des doigts. Elle place ma main faite de tentacules contre sa joue, la frottant longuement._

« Je suis si heureuse … tellement heureuse de te retrouver Ric. »

« Vous ne voulez pas une chambre tous les deux ? » _rétorque une voix un peu courroucée alors que Séphyria est là, les bras croisés. Elle est un peu gênée et effrayée, je le sens._

« Je ne fais que rattraper le temps perdu avec Ric. Emairon le sait parfaitement. Pas de raison d'être jalouse, hein ? Et si tu n'as pas peur du nouveau corps de Ric, ça ne devrait pas te gêner de sentir ses tentacules contre ta peau. »

_J'aimerai bien qu'elles ne se disputent pas mais je ne crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire malheureusement en vue de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Mais Lania a raison … Je veux juste la garder contre moi pour être sûre qu'elle ne disparaisse pas une nouvelle fois._

« N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit avant que nous prenions l'avion, Ric. »

_Je … Enfin, non … Elle est avec Emairon donc je ne veux pas penser à ça. Mais Lania me regarde avec ses beaux yeux dorés orangés … Et je sais qu'elle ne refuserait pas … malgré ma forme horrible que je suis. Elle … J'en ai envie … J'ai envie de pleurer … Moi, j'ai toujours refusé tout ça à cause du fait qu'elle était à moitié pokémon alors qu'elle … _

« Je ne vais pas te juger. Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux et inversement. »

_Elle continue de me parler par télépathie alors que finalement, Céra s'avance vers moi, un peu effrayée, le visage baissé vers mes pieds. Je ne peux même pas me tenir debout réellement. Lania la regarde avec neutralité, disant :_

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Céra ? »

« Est-ce que … je peux aussi le toucher ? C'est juste Ric hein ? L'homme … qui m'a sauvée ? Hein ? Enfin … L'homme qui m'a sortie de cet endroit. »

« Bien entendu que tu peux. »

_Lania s'éloigne finalement de moi alors que Céra me regarde attentivement. Elle fait apparaître quelques lianes autour d'elle, les approchant de mon corps. Je la laisse faire alors qu'elle tremble. C'est vrai … Elle préfère ne pas me toucher directement, ça se comprend. Après tout ce que j'ai fait, elle est inquiète et doit avoir peur que je la blesse._

_Mais je ne fais rien, je reste juste immobile alors que Céra fait un petit sourire. Elle semble maintenant être amusée par la situation alors que pourtant, il n'y a rien à rire, rien du tout même. Elle penche la tête sur le côté avant de s'exclamer :_

« Tu as tes tentacules, j'ai mes lianes. Nous ne sommes pas différents hein ? »

_Ah bon ? Il doit y avoir sûrement erreur. Car je me sens quand même grandement différent par rapport à elle. Mais elle s'amuse, liant mes tentacules avec ses lianes avant de se faire tirer contre moi. Elle est collée contre mon corps, rigolant avant de dire :_

« C'est vraiment toi, Ric. J'en suis certaine. »

_Ah bon ? Moi, je n'en suis pas si certain que ça mais comme elle est convaincue que c'est moi, je ne vais pas l'embêter avec ça. Mais elle m'embrasse sur la joue, collant maintenant la sienne contre la mienne. C'est chaud … Vraiment chaud._

« Céra, fais quand même attention un peu hein ? » _dit Séphyria._

« Pourquoi ça ? Ric ne nous veut pas de mal. S'il a agi de la sorte, c'était à cause de la colère par rapport à Belzak, pas par rapport à nous. Quand tu as un corps que tu ne connais pas et que tu es énervé, tu as tendance à perdre le contrôle de celui-ci. Pour Ric, ben c'est pareil. Voilà tout … Mais Ric n'est pas dangereux. »

« Je le sais bien, c'est Ric … C'est juste que … »

_Je suis un monstre. Elle ne peut pas terminer sa phrase mais je n'ai aucune difficulté à comprendre cela chez elle. Je la regarde avec lenteur alors que Céra continue de se coller contre moi, me caressant avec ses lianes alors que je fais de même avec mes tentacules. Elle me chuchote avec affection :_

« Je me demande ce que ça doit donner … d'une autre façon. Ça doit être spécial. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de s'imaginer là ? Ohla ohla ! Pas de trucs tordus hein ? Enfin, non non ! Pas avec ce corps-là ! Mais bon … Céra me regarde avec tendresse. Mon corps ne la dérange pas … n'est-ce pas ? Enfin … Je crois. J'aimerai juste que ça soit pareil avec les autres femmes mais oui, ça sera durement le cas … plus tard. Il faut juste que je sois patient mais est-ce je peux être patient ? Je ne sais pas._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Vengeance

**Chapitre 18 : Vengeance**

« Ric ? Est-ce bien toi ? »

_Je produisis un son horrible à entendre alors que j'ouvrais ce qui me servait de bouche. J'ai honte … J'ai tellement honte. Surtout que je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au président, ce fut l'inverse. Le président de la Fronse est là … en train de me regarder._

« On dirait … C'est vraiment plus horrible que ce que je pensais. Belzak a été trop loin … Beaucoup trop loin cette fois. J'ai déjà prévenu les scientifiques de l'ancienne Triafa, Ric. Il va falloir faire toute une série de tests mais on va te tirer de là. »

_Je pousse un nouveau cri sans réussir à m'exprimer correctement. Je ne peux pas … le remercier. Je ne peux pas les remercier pour ce qu'ils font pour moi. Je ne peux pas et ça m'énerve, ça m'enrage ! Je … Je me sens apaisé, Lania venant me caresser tendrement le dos malgré les cratères dedans … Mon dos de Smogogo._

« Doucement, Ric … Doucement. Si ça ne dérange personne, j'aimerai rester auprès de lui lorsqu'il subira ces tests. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se sente abandonné. » _déclare Lania._

« Aucun problème Lania, tu parlais autant de Ric que d'Emairon quand tu étais parmi les scientifiques. Ça me parait normal. »

_Ca parait normal que je doive subir de telles choses ? On n'a pas la même conception de la normalité ! Pas du tout même ! Mais Céra vient à son tour auprès de moi, s'écriant :_

« Je veux aussi rester auprès de Ric si c'est possible ! »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu, vous le pouvez toutes. Alphonse, par contre, il va falloir que tu t'occupes de ton père. Après tout cela, il a bien mérité de se reposer. J'ai appris qu'il va très bien mais avec ce qui s'est passé … »

« Est-ce que vous étiez au courant à son sujet ? »

« Depuis le début, c'est le cas. Mais bien entendu, je devais garder cela sous le sceau du secret par mesure de précaution. Désolé de vous avoir caché la vérité … mais si je vous avais dit cela, cela aurait paru moins sincère et véritable. »

_Oui mais bon … Cacher autant la vérité, c'était quand même un acte cruel. Je me sens encore mal rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser. Vraiment très mal même … Je … Pfiou … Je n'ai rien à dire. Rien à faire, c'est mieux … Je préfère ne rien dire et faire. Toute façon, je ne suis plus vraiment en état de pouvoir réagir de la sorte, je suis …_

« Bon ! Je crois vraiment qu'une cure de Gardevoir va s'imposer. Ric n'arrête pas d'avoir que de mauvaises pensées. » _s'écrit subitement Lania._

_Qu'elle arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! C'est vraiment … irritant. Si je veux être triste et maussade, ce n'est qu'à moi de le décider et à personne d'autre. Voilà tout ! Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Emairon ne s'occupe pas d'elle ? Il n'est pas jaloux qu'elle traîne autour de moi ? Elle … Elle l'aime non ? Enfin, il l'aime aussi non ?_

« Tu es le premier dans mon cœur. Emairon sait parfaitement qu'il est le second mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime moins. Je l'aime différemment. »

_Les notions d'amour chez les pokémons me font toujours une sacrée surprise. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé réagir quand j'écoute Lania … Pas du tout même. Enfin … De toute façon, il vaut mieux que je …_

« Par contre, Casior, vous savez où se trouvent Belzak ? Ou alors, où est-ce qu'il compte se rendre ? J'ai un petit compte à régler avec lui. »

« Pour l'heure, je n'en sais rien mais je pense qu'Emairon ou Loïc sont au courant non ? » _dit calmement le président de la Fronse, Emairon hochant la tête négativement._

« Je n'en sais rien mais il y a des chances que Loîc soit au courant. Malgré le fait que Belzak savait au sujet de sa future trahison. »

« Alors, il faudra le questionner quand vous le pouvez. »

_Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? J'aimerai bouger mais il faut que l'on m'emmène faire des tests. Tous ces horribles tests. Rien qu'à l'idée de subir de nombreuses expériences, j'en ai la nausée. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore ma conscience ? Je préférai être encore une bête plutôt que d'être un monstre capable de raisonnement humain._

… … … _Mes yeux se posent sur Lania. Elle ne me parle plus par télépathie mais elle a lu sûrement dans mes pensées en vue de son regard attristé. Qu'elle ne me regarde pas comme ça, qu'elle ne me regarde pas … Je ne veux pas … Je suis juste horrible._

« Dyamia, Séphyria, Calsidya et Tritani, j'espère que vous allez quand même m'accompagner pour voir Ric tous les jours ? »

« Bien … Bien entendu ! Ca me semble normal non ? » _s'écrit Séphyria._ « Je ne vais pas l'abandonner maintenant alors qu'il a besoin de moi ! C'est juste que … J'aie un peu peur de son corps. Je suis désolée, Ric. Je ne peux pas te mentir à ce sujet. »  
><em><br>Je comprends … facilement. Je comprends parfaitement. Je voudrai bien la toucher de mes tentacules ou de mon canon … mais je ne peux pas. J'ai aussi très peur … J'ai peur de la blesser, de lui faire du mal. J'ai tellement peur de ce que je suis devenu._

_Tritani aussi est effrayée … Il faut dire que pour les dragonnes, c'est normal … Elles sont parfaites, vraiment parfaites. Alors toucher un corps aussi laid que le mien, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles le feraient, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Bon … Visiblement, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. »

_Lania a pris la parole et je la vois fermer les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Elle … Elle rouvre ses yeux, ses pupilles étant devenues roses. Aussitôt, les différentes femmes sont projetées vers moi, venant me percuter en douceur malgré l'envoi. J'entends leurs petits cris d'effroi … puis plus rien. Elles sont là … toutes autour de moi. Même si je ne veux pas, mes tentacules sont en train de les toucher. Je touche leurs joues._

« Bible … Bible … Bible. »

_Je répète la syllabe alors que je voudrai dire que je suis horrible. Je suis monstrueux … Vraiment monstrueux. Je passe mes tentacules autour de leurs corps avant de les repousser faiblement. Elles n'ont pas bougé, comme paralysé par ce qui s'était passé. Je crois que je ferai mieux de partir au loin._

_J'utilise mes tentacules pour me permettre de me déplacer. Il faut que je m'éloigne … Il faut que je parte. Les voir aussi … effrayées, ça me fait plus mal que tout. Je veux … juste que l'on … m'aime malgré ce que je suis mais je le mérite amplement. Je n'ai pas pu aimer Lania à cause de son corps. Alors … Qui suis-je pour faire la leçon ? Je baisse la tête avant de me diriger vers la sortie._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ric ? » _demande Casior._

_Je ne réponds pas, tournant juste mon visage vers lui. Je tente de sourire mais je ne crois pas que j'en suis capable. Lania tente de faire un mouvement, ses yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle cherche à se téléporter mais c'est déjà trop tard. Mon dos s'active, un épais brouillard noir venant envahir complètement la pièce alors que j'en sors. Mais tout autour de moi, la fumée permet de me déplacer sans que l'on ne me remarque … Je suis juste un brouillard … un monstre caché dans le brouillard alors que je me déplace au loin. Je vais juste trouver où est Belzak … par moi-même. Elles n'ont plus besoin de s'occuper de ça. Elles n'en ont plus besoin. C'est fini … Je veux juste terminer cette histoire … tout seul._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Abandonné

**Chapitre 19 : Abandonné**

_J'ai l'air de quoi ? Je suis juste … un monstre. Je me suis réfugié au plus profond d'une forêt. Celle qui avoisine la ville dans laquelle j'habitais normalement. On ne peut pas me retrouver. J'ai arrêté de produire de la fumée et donc … plus personne ne peut me trouver._

_J'ai juste à vivre ici … en attendant qu'ils m'oublient. J'attrape un fruit d'un arbre, commençant à le dévorer avec mes tentacules. J'arrive à ouvrir la bouche mais … je suis juste si horrible et rien d'autre. Je suis un monstre, un vrai monstre._

_Je ne mérite pas de vivre comme ça … Je veux juste retrouver Belzak et le tuer … Ensuite, autant que je saute avec le reste de la Triafa. Adomantxys, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit une ennemie. Je ne crois pas mais je n'en suis pas convaincu. Donc il faut que je me méfie … Il vaut mieux que je dorme en attendant, je crois. Nous sommes quoi ? Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin … Même pas. On doit être à peine au début de l'après-midi, rien d'autre. Je vais dormir un peu. Je ferme les yeux, plongeant dans un profond sommeil alors que je me suis réfugié dans des fourrés._

_Quand je me réveille, j'entends plusieurs grognements. Des Medhyenas m'entourent et m'observent avec colère et rage. Enfin … C'est ce que je pensais au départ mais ils semblent plus effrayés qu'autre chose par mon corps. C'est normal … Qui ne le serait pas ? Je commence à bouger et j'entends quelques glapissements. Je dis :_

« Paaaaaaaaaaa ! Paaaaaaaaa ! »

_Je tente de leur dire de ne pas avoir peur mais maintenant, les grognements font place à des glapissements alors que je suis écroulé au sol. Je ne tiens même plus debout … Je suis juste en train de me ramper, mes pieds traînant sur le sol, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de mon corps alors que je cherche à bouger._

_Je dois bouger … Je dois bouger … Je n'y arrive pas … Je n'y arrive pas. Mes tentacules gesticulent dans tous les sens et je ne dois pas utiliser mon canon. Je ne dois pas utiliser ma fumée, je ne dois pas utiliser ma corne. Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ? Quelle créature horrible est-ce que je suis devenu ? _

_Je ne veux pas savoir … Je ne veux plus savoir. Je suis seul … tellement seul maintenant. Mais je l'ai voulu … Lania… Elle me manque quand même. Accepter ce que je suis ? Comment voudrait-elle copuler avec moi alors que je possède ce corps ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'à la hauteur de mon sexe, je suis encore humain. Je ne vais pas vérifier avec mes tentacules non plus hein ?_

_Non … Je suis un monstre, juste un monstre. Je suis juste un monstre et rien d'autre. Je ne dois pas l'oublier … Je ne dois pas oublier ce que je suis. Je ne dois pas oublier l'être hideux que je suis devenu et puis, je …_

« RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCC ! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIC ! »

« Il est dans les environs, Séphyria. Je ressens sa présence sans que ça soit précis. »

_J'entends la voix de Séphyria puis celle de Lania. Elles sont là ? Elles sont venues ? Je dois être heureux, je le suis ! Mais … Non ! Non et non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLES ME TROUVENT ET …_

« Désolée mon amour. »

_Mon amour ? Je cligne des yeux alors que j'aperçois maintenant Lania devant moi. Elle m'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres alors que je suis effondré. Comment ? Comment ? _

« Tu penses un peu trop fort. Et ne t'en fait pas, j'ai assez d'amour pour toi après celui que je donne à Emairon, hein ? »

_Mais mais mais … Je veux être seul. Je veux que l'on me laisse seul. Que l'on ne s'occupe plus de moi. Je veux juste que l'on me laisse seul. Qu'on m'abandonne ! Et puis je … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … Lania a fait disparaître ses vêtements et se colle contre moi. NON ET NON ! Elle est nue … Elle est nue contre moi. Contre mon corps. Elle me chuchote :_

« Tu vois, Ric ? Malgré le temps qui passe. Malgré ton corps … Je te désire toujours. Je peux aimer Emairon mais ça ne change rien que mon corps te réclamera toujours, qu'importe la forme qu'il a. Qu'importe ce que tu es… »

_Mais mais mais … Elle est nue … et … je … Je … Je sais qu'elle est excitée. Enfin, même si j'ai ce corps, je le ressens parfaitement. Elle est vraiment très excitée, plus qu'excitée même. Elle ne m'a pas embrassé directement mais mais mais …_

« Ric, tu veux un petit secret ? Tu es le premier à me voir dans cette tenue avec ce corps. Mes félicitations. Même Emairon va devoir patienter. »

_Elle recule finalement et je peux mieux … l'observer. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Vraiment superbe. Plus de peau blanche … Juste une peau humaine … Mais elle a gardé cette même taille de poitrine. Bien entendu, maintenant, elle est moins imposante que celle de Calsidya … mais on dirait vraiment une œuvre d'art et avec les pointes de chair qui sont durcies, je sais qu'elle ne ment pas. Son corps ne ment pas. Elle … Elle …_

« Tu n'es pas avare de compliments à mon sujet, Ric. Fais attention, tu vas me faire rougir. »

_En fait, c'est déjà le cas, je le remarque. Ses habits réapparaissent mais trahissent facilement son excitation. C'est Lania … ma petite Gardevoir. Celle sur laquelle j'ai veillée pendant des mois … peut-être bien plus longtemps._

_Je croyais qu'elle était morte mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Elle est devenue une véritable femme … comme Séphyria ou Dyamia. Ah… Et elle est désirable et elle me désire. Malgré mon corps … Mais est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas profiter de ma confusion ? Je … Je ne sais pas … Je suis perdu, vraiment perdu. Mais elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils._

« Profiter de la situation ? Oh, il y a des chances. Mais il n'y pas que d'elle dont je veux profiter, Ric. Oh que non … Il y a bien plus même. »

_Je saisis parfaitement ses sous-entendus. C'est vraiment ma Lania … C'est vraiment elle. Je … Je ne serai jamais seul hein ? Elle ne me laissera jamais tomber hein ? Jamais ? Mais et Emairon ? Enfin, elle aime Emairon non ? Mais en même temps, elle dit qu'elle m'aime ? Je l'entends rigoler alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de déclarer avec tendresse :_

« Si tu es capable de raisonner de la sorte et de penser à des futilités, c'est que tu vas bien mieux. Et ne t'en fait pas, je ne te quitterai jamais, Ric. Plus jamais. »

_Je … Je me sens si rassuré maintenant. Même si ça me ferait mal que Séphyria et les autres ne veulent plus de moi, mais je sais que Céra voudra de moi. Mais savoir que Lania veut aussi de moi … Ah … Je me sens … si soulagé. Elle me téléporte hors de la forêt, il faudrait que j'aille me faire pardonner chez les autres._

_Mais lorsqu'elles me voient, elles ont un faible mouvement, sauf Céra qui vient me prendre dans ses bras. Les autres avaient amorcé le geste avant de reculer. Je … Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de mon corps. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Pleurs

**Chapitre 20 : Pleurs**

_Je suis de retour à la maison. Je me sens mal … terriblement mal et bien en même temps. Les femmes-pokémons qui me côtoient généralement sont maintenant assises autour d'une table, parlant entre elles. Comme je ne peux pas m'exprimer, je ne peux pas participer à la conversation. Je suis juste assis sur le canapé._

_Lania a demandé à Emairon d'être patient car elle compte bien rester autant de temps qu'il faudra avec moi. Emairon a parfaitement compris le message. J'espère qu'il ne se fait pas de fausses idées entre elle et moi … même si dans le fond, avec les paroles de Lania, moi aussi, je me demande si je ne m'en fais pas trop. Ca doit être sûrement ça. Je me fais des idées absurdes sur ma relation entre elle et moi comme … pour les autres femmes-pokémons. Est-ce que mon salut viendra de Céra ?_

« Par rapport à Belzak, Loïc nous a signalé qu'il faudra environ un mois à partir d'aujourd'hui pour que celui-ci soit en état de pouvoir s'envoler dans l'espace car oui, un entraînement est recommandé et encore plus avec son vieil âge. »

_J'écoute la conversation. Belzak va partir pour l'espace. Logique, il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler … mais après ? Après ? Est-ce que c'est suffisant ? Je me pose la question alors que je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé. Je … Le fait qu'elles m'ignorent me fait un peu mal mais je préfère éviter de trop y penser. Je ne veux pas que Lania commence à relire dans mes pensées. Ça ne me plait pas, pas du tout même._

_Je crois que je vais finir par m'endormir … J'ai un peu sommeil. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à plonger dans le sommeil. Je suis fatigué … Cette journée a été la pire de mon existence. Ma fuite. Tout ce qui s'est passé … Je … Je ne peux pas et … Ah. Un baiser sur ma joue ? La seule surface humaine encore visible ?_

« Reposes-toi bien, Ric. Je veille sur toi. »

_C'est la voix de Lania. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux alors que j'entends Céra qui me murmure aussi de bien dormir. Je me sens mal … car les petites voix des autres femmes-pokémons se font entendre, me souhaitant la bonne nuit._

_Sauf que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Enfin … Je tente mais je ne fais que somnoler, comme si je n'avais pas terminé ce que je voulais faire … Ah … Non … C'est pas ça. Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout. Je divague … Je crois … Mais les minutes passent, les heures aussi et finalement, la nuit est présente. Je suis plongé dans l'obscurité, dormant sur le canapé. Je ne l'ai même pas ouvert pour faire un lit._

_Je voudrai rouvrir un œil pour voir si Lania veille sur moi … mais je sens que oui. C'est bizarre … Vraiment bizarre mais je sens son aura protectrice autour de moi. Elle est vraiment de retour. Je suis heureux … je crois … Je crois que je suis heureux. Je ne sais plus trop croire … qui je dois croire ? Moi ? Lania ? Les femmes-pokémons ? J'ai l'impression que je raconte n'importe quoi. Que je divague …_

« Chaud … Chaud … Chaud … »

_J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud même. Il faut que je retire la couverture que Lania a mise sur moi. J'ai chaud, j'ai terriblement chaud. Mes jambes … MES JAMBES ! Mes jambes sont en train de brûler ! Je suis en train de brûler ! Je me consume ! Je tente de pousser un cri mais ce n'est qu'un feulement qui sort de ma bouche alors que je tombe du canapé._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ric ? Attends, j'allume la lumière. »

_J'entends la voix de Lania mais je sais pas … Je baigne dans un liquide. Je me … Je me suis pissé dessus ? Non … Ce n'est pas ça … PAS CA ! PAS CA ! PAS CA ! PAS CA ! MES JAMBES ! Je n'ai plus de jambes ! PLUS DU TOUT ! J'ai juste un long corps visqueux et rose ! J'ai le corps d'un Tritosor ! Je n'ai plus de jambes ! Ah … Ah … Ah … Il faut que je prenne l'air ! IL FAUT QUE JE PRENNE L'AIR ! J'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus ! Il faut que je me tue ! Il faut que je me tue maintenant ! Je ne supporte plus ça ! JE NE LE SUPPORTE PLUS ! JE NE PEUX PAS LE SUPPORTER ! Et puis, je suis sûr que Lania doit être …_

« Mon pauvre petit Ric … Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter hein ? »

_Non … Même pas un tremblement, même pas une once d'hésitation alors qu'elle vient vers moi. Elle n'a pas peur de mon corps. Elle place ses bras autour de mon cou alors que … Je … Je … Je pleure … Je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable mais je crois que je pleure. Et elle pleure aussi en me souriant. Pourtant, son sourire disparaît alors qu'elle hurle :_

« BOUGEZ-VOUS MAINTENANT LES FILLES ! »

_Ses yeux sont devenus roses avant que les cinq femmes ne se retrouvent téléportées hors de leurs lits. Encore à moitié en train de dormir, les femmes-pokémons ne comprennent pas tout de suite ce qui se passe mais Lania ne leur laisse même pas parler._

« Regardez donc ce que Belzak a fait de Ric ! Regardez bien ! Et ça risque d'empirer de jour en jour ! Peut-être que demain, il n'aura même plus une seule parcelle humaine ! Si vous ne faites même pas un seul geste pour lui, pour lui montrer que vous l'aimez quand même, je vous jette dehors … que ça soit toi, Séphyria ou Dyamia ou alors n'importe qui d'autre. C'est compris ?! C'est compris ?! Ric a besoin de votre soutien ! Pas demain, pas dans quinze jours, pas contre Belzak mais MAINTENANT ! »

_Elle est plus que sérieuse … mais elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça pour moi. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Je la vois en train de pleurer et de serrer les dents comme les poings. Pour elle aussi, pour Lania … Pour elle … Ca doit être plus que dur, j'en suis certain. J'en suis plus que certain, je suis désolé, Lania. Je suis vraiment désolé …_

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de voir Ric, Lania. »

« Si tu ne viens pas le prendre dans tes bras maintenant, je te promets que je te téléportes dans une autre dimension et que tu risques de ne pas pouvoir en sortir. »

_Je ne crois pas qu'elle en soit capable et je pense que Séphyria le sait aussi. Même si ça semble être une menace en l'air, Lania est sincère. Je déglutis alors que Séphyria prend une profonde respiration. Elle … Elle semble se battre contre elle-même puis finalement, elle hoche la tête négativement. Je comprends que …. Ca ne sert à rien. Ca ne sert à rien du tout. Je suis devenu encore plus horrible qu'avant, c'est normal._

« C'est juste Ric … et personne d'autre. »

_Séphyria est maintenant auprès de moi, venant passer ses mains sur mon horrible corps. Elle les monte, elle les descend, elle ne semble pas se soucier le moins du monde de ce que je suis. Mais … J'ai du mal à y croire. Jusqu'au moment où elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Puis finalement, elle recule pour laisser place aux autres._

_Dyamia est la seconde … puis Tritani et enfin Calsidya … Céra est la dernière mais elle reste le plus longtemps contre moi. Je m'en doutais … C'est bien son genre. J'en ai besoin … J'ai besoin de mes femmes. Pas d'une, pas d'eux … J'ai besoin d'elles. J'ai besoin de toutes ces femmes, même Lania. Emairon peut … bien passer outre … pour le moment. Je … Je dois tenir le coup pour chacune d'entre elles._


End file.
